The Sorting of Andromeda Elladora Black
by NyxBorn
Summary: Minerva McGonagall knew that Andromeda Black would be trouble...And her sisters, cousins,and daughter too.
1. Sorting of Andromeda Elladora Black

Minerva McGonagall knew there was going to be trouble as soon as she sent Andromeda Black her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She just didn't know how much or what it would to in later years, with Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora. (And what Andromeda been thinking? Did she want to torture her daughter?)

As Minerva went to the new First Years, she noticed one fair-haired boy was nursing a black eyes and a bleeding nose, while Bellatrix- someone who must be Bellatrix's younger sister Andromeda, looking haughty, but two things were tying them together- that it was obviously Andromeda's fault that the boy was injured. The other, was that both were sopping wet, like they fell in the Lake. Looking at Andromeda a little longer, she realized the girl had intricate curls and loops of hair once, but the Lake had plastered them to her face, destroying the hairdo.

Grey ice eyes turned and met Minerva's calmly and cooly. The girl had disdain on her face for the boy, as he glared at Andromeda. The girl opened her mouth. "Well, Professor can you fix this? I do not want to be Sorted looking like a Muggle. Wet robes are also not the most comfortable, nor becoming for a Black. And my father did not teach me the Hot-Air Charm. So I cannot fix it myself, sadly."

The first thing that ran through Minerva's mind was that the girl was not using the word Mudblood, nor explain why she was wet. She made it seem she simply had always been wet.

"Did anyone tell you you're a stuck-up cow?" The boy asked.

Andromeda's face flushed. "Shut up, Muggle ! Yes, don't deny it! I don't know you or your face! My sister is going to kill you for this, so you better beware!"

The boy looked nonplused. "Why would I deny it?"

"Because Purebloods are be-"

"Miss Black! That is enough! We do not insult our peers like that! Purebloods are no better then Muggle-Borns, and neither are Half-Bloods!"

Under her breath Andromeda muttered, "He is not my peer. I'm better then him. Why would anyone mate with a Muggle?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will have no Pureblood Supremacists at this school. You would be wise to remember that, Miss Black."

Andromeda looked down at her feet.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Minerva. "Please wait quietly."

She left the room, waiting for a few minutes then came back in. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She led them into the room. Gasps followed her, she supposed they were looking at the ceiling.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She placed the Sorting Hat and its' stool down.

The black, battered hat opened it's brim and began to sing.

"Oh, many hundreds of years ago,

I was chosen to Sort young wizards as so.

Into four Hoses , for each the best,

For each the best, for the rest the best.

Noble Gryffindor,

Wise Ravenclaw,

Ambitious Slytherin,

Caring Hufflepuff.

You may go to Slytherin with the cunning and the sly.

You might soar; You might fly.

You may go to Hufflepuff with the kind,

The loyal, the hard-working: The best for you, you might find.

You may go to Ravenclaw, with sharp and intelligent wit,

In which to much further your knowledge you must sit.

You may got to Gryffindor, with the true and brave,

In with a choice for many or them, it is you they will usually save.

So try me on! Be surprised!

You never know what might arise!

Let me Sort you, I've never yet be wrong!

I'll find the House in which House you belong!"

Everyone clapped at the Sorting Hats' very short song. Politely, because it was expected. It wasn't the best song they've heard. Even Minerva thought it was a rather poor one.

She looked at her rooster and groaned internally. Couldn't she have just one person before Andromeda?

"Black, Andromeda." Andromeda walked up, trying to look haughty and only managed looking disdainful towards the Hat. A nervous quiver shook her hair. She did not look like the haughty queen Bellatrix had been, rather the princess she was named for walking to the cliff as a meal for Poseidon's sea monster.

Minerva put the Hat on Andromedas' head. The girl's calm exterior was cracked and broken as her eyes shot open and the color drained from her face, her damp robes making her look even paler. Her face set stubbornly and she crossed her arms. After a while, her face lit up.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Andromeda took the hat off her head and she _skipped_ to the Slytherin table which was clapping enthusiastically. Andromeda clapped too, with what seemed with joy. Bellatrix shoved some Slytherins of the bench to make room fro Andromeda in which the Great Hall burst into pearls of laughter. Bellatrix then gathered her sister into a tight hug, which her sister responded to with a tighter one. Seeing the close relationship between the two, some people said "Awwwwwww..." making Bellatrix give them Death Glares. Though only a short Third Year, Bellatrix had very evil glares, enough to rival any Seventh Year or Professor. As "Bones, Edgar" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, the sisters were chatting quickly, pausing only to clap when other Slytherins came over.

"Tonks, Theodore!" The fair-haired boy with the still-bleeding nose and the very black eye walked to the Hat, flushing from the Death Glare Bellatrix was giving him due too the face that both her sister and him were wet. The boy tripped but managed to keep his balance. Minerva put the Hat on his head, wishing that he would survive with the Black sisters seeming to hate him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Theodore tugged his head out of the Hat and placed it down quickly, running to the Hufflepuff which clapped half-heartily, scared from the Twin Black Death Glares coming from Andromeda and Bellatrix.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Minerva walked up to Hagrid. "Hagrid, why is Miss Black so rude and hateful to Mr. Tonks?"

Hagrid chuckled. "He pushed her into the Lake. She was making the light spell, suppose she thought it was pretty. Tonks, there pushed her in. He grabbed her hand, not thinking what he did earlier and she pulled him in with her! She punched him twice. Had to get them out quick, some Blood-Sucking Fish could of come. They like blood, see. Like to eat it and then spit their spit in the bleeding person, making them turn colors and be knocked out. Beautiful sight. Wish I had one."

"Hagrid!"

"Pulled them out of the Lake and she yelled she and her sister would kill him. I'd keep my eyes on her and that sister of hers, though. Even though their in Slytherin. Odd, though. She didn't say her family or father was going to come 'And put him in his rightful place , being the Muggle-Born that he is.' Wonder why."

"Yes, odd. I'll keep an eye out."

Later, she confided to the rest of the staff. "Goodness, another Bellatrix Black! Two of them! What will we do when the other sister comes?"

Startled glances among themselves. One Bellatrix Black was enough for Hogwarts and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. What would they do with two, and when the time came, three?

And later, she realized something. Theodore was not in the Hospital Wing. Which meant Andromeda had not told her sister. But why?


	2. Sorting of Bellatrix Druella Black

Ok, so I saw the first chapter of The Sorting of Andromeda Elladora Black and I realized I could do a story of Bellatrix, so ta-da! The Sorting of Bellatrix Druella Black.

Minerva sighed and looked at the newest crop of students. About an eighth of them seemed to injured. And one, standing with dignity and contempt had ripped robes. She had a smirk on her face, looked satisfied with her work and like a queen which meant she was a Pureblood, obviously a high-class Pureblood, unlike the "Blood-Traitor" Prewitts, Weasleys, Potters, and Longbottoms. She mentally searched the acceptance letters she wrote and sent out and landed on one name- Bellatrix Druella Black. She searched the face and saw only Black. This child with the grey ice eyes, pallor of skin, and black wild hair, was indeed Bellatrix Druella Black.

But she had no proof Bellatrix did any of it, only an inkling suspicion. She shoved the idea away.

The girl carried herself to the front of the line like a queen. She turned her head towards the teacher.

"Professor McGonagall, is it? Would you give the old speech all the teachers before you do?" The girl curled her tongue slightly, looking like she was tasting the air. Minerva shuddered lightly and swore to herself as long as she was in the school, she would fight for this spot many others hated.

"Certainty, Miss Black. I will so, just as soon as you stop hexing other students," she said, voicing her suspicions. The girls' dark red lips fell open in shock of her deed being discovered.

" I had nothing to do with it! I'll write to my father-He'll put you in your place!"

"Detention, Miss Black."

The girl looked outraged and shut her mouth.

"Professor! It wasn't her it was me! I did it!"

She peered at the boy. He had no distinguishing features, so she could not tell him apart from other raciest Purebloods. "You are?" She let the question hang.

"Rodolphus Lestrange! You have no right to say she did it! It was me, not her!"

"No it wasn't! I'm Even Rosier the Second, her cousin, and it was me not Rodolphin!"

"Rodolphus!" The two boys began wrestling on who beat up the beat up the not-yet-students.

"It was her! She did half of us! They did the other half! She's-she's evil! She's not human!"

"Boo." The boy who spoke screamed and fell on his back at the scary eleven year old.

"It was them. I didn't do anything."

The boys looked furious at Bellatrix blaming them. They began shouting and cursing each other (and random students who coincidentally were Muggle-Born) as Minerva's speech was lost in the chaos as Bellatrix merely looked disdainful.

Minerva opened the door to the Great Hall, not that anyone noticed fro a good five minutes while the Hall inhabits were snorting with laughter.

While she read the speech about the Sorting Hat no one could hear. And during the Sorting Hats' song, only random snatches could be heard.

_Slytherin was cunning..._

_Gryffindor the..._

_Ravenclaw_

_Huffle_...

_All_

_Hogwarts..._

Eventually after several loud bangs and firecrackers, Minerva and Albus were able to get their attention.

"When I put this Hat on your head, it will tell you which House you are best suited for. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. The Hat sings songs of the Houses, but since Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, and Mr. Rosier caused a large fight we were unable to hear the Sorting Song. The Hat will not repeat the Song.

"Aven, Thomas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Bellatrix!"

The girl walked up with the grace and dignity of a queen, one bred into families which were believing purebloods were the best people there were, one such family being the Blacks. Minerva placed on her head, already knowing the House it would be. The Slytherins tensed, as it was taking more then the expected second. Eventually the Hat yelled (unsurprisingly)

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Bellatrix causally walked towards the Slytherin Table, it burst into applause. As "Blishwick, Melenia" was sorted into Ravenclaw, Bellatrix was seeming to Minerva like an integrated part of Slytherin who had been there forever, making seven years would take forever to come.

As Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rosier joined her in detention they seemed to be popular in the upper-class Seventh Years, meaning with the most popular Slytherins, despite being only First Years. Reports were coming in about Bellatrix- that she was a skilled flyer on an expensive broomstick on the then customary sidesaddle (which was booted out one year later) though not on a school broomstick without a sidesaddle, detections daily, and skilled in many magics.

Rodolphus seemed to be the same, but that for the fact he was a very clumsy flyer.

Even was poor in all subjects and a poor flyer.

Minerva knew then Bellatrix Druella Black was a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Sorting of Narcissa Cassiopeia Black

As Minerva McGonagall walked into the Entrance Room to meet the new students, she was dreading the arrival of Narcissa Black. Andromeda, had been awful with the Black-Tonks War of 1964, cursing Ted left and right (Minerva was still confused with the All-The-Hair-On-Your-Body-Turning-into-Mud Curse, but oh well) coming to class late twice a week with one day with messy hair and other untied Slytherin tie, rumpled clothing, and shirt buttoned wrong. Bellatrix had been awful, a blood purest, insulting Muggle-Borns, and fighting with other students. She dreaded to think what Narcissa would be like. She scanned the hall for dark hair and injured students but could find neither. She saw a girl with silvery blond hair who looked vaguely familiar. She saw plenty of dark neat hair and dark messy hair, but none belonged to a girl who looked to be a proud pureblood.

The Veela-like girl turned to Minerva and looked at her. Minerva's eyes widened. This girl was Narcissa. She briefly wondered how the girl got that hair and pale blue eyes, but then remembered what Even Rosier II , about him being Bellatrix's cousin. That meant Druella Black was formally a Rosier, showing where Narcissa got her coloring from. She then noticed the girl had the same eyes as her sisters, only hidden under ice blue, with the customary ring of black on top.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She left the room, half-expecting a fight when she returned, but it didn't happen. Narcissa looked and acted like a little angel. She tensed up, sure something was happening and indeed something was.

"Hey Black, why are you a baby-killer? Do you like eating Muggles?"

Narcissa looked confused. "No, I like tapioca pudding. Why would someone eat a Muggle? That's disgusting." Minerva watched as Narcissa dismantled the fight that other not-yet-students were putting up against her.

"Black, do you know your sister's a slut? Yeah, my older brother told me Bellatrix's a -"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Narcissa pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus! And I can give more of that! My older sisters taught me!"

Minerva felt slightly relived. At least she now knew for sure who Narcissa was. As well that another detention would be given to the illustrious Black family, due to before the ceremony. She coughed, gathering attention. The children stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Miss Black, we do not tolerate spellwork in the hallways. I assume since Bellatrix and Andromeda taught you spells they also taught you the rules?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you should assume I will be giving you a detention?"

"Professor! I apologize. I just- I just would do anything for my family. Anything. And he insulted Bellatrix. She isn't here to avenge it, so I guess- I guess I thought that I should. I'm sorry. But-well, I don't know the counter-curse. Can you take it off? I mean-will you take it off? I mean you can since obviously you're a teacher so you can take it off, and I -er- that means you have to take it off- I mean you should want to-" Under Minerva's stern glare, she quieted it was nice to see Narcissa was more like Andromeda then Bellatrix, with loyalty to her family, and nervousness.

Minerva walked up to the boy who had insulted Bellatrix. "Rennervate."

The boy jumped up, gasping. He pulled out his wand. "Stupe-"

"Detention!"

The boy swelled with anger.

She led them into the Hall, most of the class Ooohing and Aaahing. When I call your

name you will put on the Sorting Hat and sit on this stool to be Sorted." She placed the Sorting Hat and it's stool down.

She sighed when she looked at the list.

"Black, Narcissa!"

The little girl in question walked calmly up to the stool. If Bellatrix was a queen, Narcissa was an Empress. The Hat was placed on head and Narcissa managed to look innocent and younger then she already looked. (Minerva felt like Narcissa was a mutation, one who looked like a Veela. )

She couldn't tell what Narcissa was doing, but her hands rolled into fists. The hands relaxed.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa took off the Hat gracefully, and then ran to her sisters. Bellatrix shoved a random student off the bench (the same as two years ago) between Andromeda and herself to make room for Narcissa. Andromeda apologized to the boy. Narcissa reached the table and the sisters tightly hugged, talking quickly, and what seemed to have French and Latin words in.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs moaned at the idea of all three Black sisters at once in Hogwarts.

This time the sisters including Bellatrix the Prefect did not even stop to clap for the new Slytherins. Why should they? They were the Sisters Black and they were together.

Minerva sighed and reached for a goblet of wine. She would need it with these three.

AN I just realized HarryPotterWikia said Minerva did not start teaching until a year after Narcissa, so I'm just going to have Minerva be a student teacher. And Minerva isn't going to turn into a drunk. She just needs a drink to face all the stress she's going to have.


	4. Sorting Of Sirius Orion Black

AN this chapter will have a "Next Day In Class" because well, Sirius isn't in Slytherin.

Minerva McGonagall was scared. Sirius Black was going to be in Hogwarts. Alone, that might not be much, but with his cousin Andromeda pursuing an illegal relationship with the Head Boy, Ted Tonks in the opinion of her family and being the Head Girl, and Narcissa being the Prefect, but together, that would be a lot. Not noticing where she was going, she banged her head on a banister. (I did that today. It hurts like hell, FYI) Hoping the not-yet First Years had not noticed, she rubbed her head and preformed a quick Episky.

She saw him right away, a flawless refection of Bellatrix, without the fighting and wounds and ripped robes. He was standing with someone who could only be James Potter, with the trademark Potter messy black hair. They were laughing and chatting with the werewolf boy-Romulus Lupin? No, Remus Lupin. With them was a boy with no distinguishing looks, merely blond and plump. She wondered if they knew Sirius was a Black as Potters were one of the terrible "Liberal Purebloods", ones who were Blood-Traitors with money, the werewolf boy, no, Remus was a werewolf, what Bellatrix called a "Filthy Half-Breed" and would so be terrified to speak with Bellatrix's cousin. No, she mustn't judge. The boy might not be another Bellatrix. They were expecting one with Andromeda and Narcissa and they got a model pureblood, and well, someone who could just be defined as Andromeda. The boy might not be a "Bellatrix", he might be an "Andromeda" or "Narcissa" but with the way he was walking in and chatting, he seemed like a it of both Bellatrix and Andromeda. She wondered who he was more like.

The boy turned as his cousins before him. "How do they Sort us? Rommy- That's Cousin Andromeda- said it was putting a smelly old sock on us and it flashed the color of the House you'd be put in and Bella- Cousin Bellatrix, I mean, said they make you fight a werewolf, and Cissa- Cousin Narcissa said you have to do a spell?"

Remus looked frightened about fighting a werewolf. "They-they don't actually make you do that, do they?" He asked quietly. "I mean, fight a werewolf? What if it bites you? Or-or it gets hurt? Or you get hurt?"

A girl snorted. "Werewolves are Dark Creatures and should be put down and killed, my daddy says, and I agree. I think all Half-Breeds should be put down, or kenneled at the very least until we, the superior race-the Purebloods use them. Dolores Umbridge*, Pureblood."

Minerva coughed delicately. "Miss Umbridge, those who you deem "half-breeds" are good as well. I believe werewolves are people who are transformed painfully and do not need any more trouble then that of which they give themselves for being what they think are "Dark Animals". In fact, I know someone who is a werewolf, and he is delightful to be around when not in the Forbidden Forest. And purebloods are not any better then Muggle-Borns, werewolves, or say, half-giants. We at Hogwarts, like I explained to Miss Bellatrix Black, graduated two years ago do not accept Blood Purists or race discriminations here. You would be wise to keep silent your opinions Miss Umbridge, or change them. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. We are heading into the Great Hall right now to be Sorted , which is by the Sorting Hat , not by a smelly sock, fighting a werewolf, or casting a spell, which I am sure you can talk to your cousins about, Mr .Black."

The implication was obvious. Sirius Black would be in Slytherin. Everybody knew that. Mr. Black himself must know that. Even Minerva, a half-blood, knew that. The boy paled and lowered his head.

"Hey, EVENS!" Potter shouted to a red-headed girl. "Stop hanging with Snivellus and hang with us!"

"Mr. Potter, we do not make fun of other stu-"

"You might not, but I do! And Evens should be grateful to hang out with me instead of that old bat!"

"Mr. Potter! Not only have you interrupted a teacher, contradicted them, but you have ostracized other! Detention! My office. After the Sorting. Come in, if you can be trusted." She opened the doors.

"Woah." The sound was dropped from many mouths looking up at they sky which did look very nice. It was a clear night out, with many sparkling stars, (Minerva distinctly heard Black say "Look! That's me! And that's Rommy-Andromeda and Bellatrix! Narcissa isn't here because she's named after a flower, not a star, and my little brother Regulus is there.") The moon was full with mist spreading across the surface. (Think Tuesday, the 23 of November 2010) Altogether, it was stunning like the sky dressed up. (She wouldn't put it past Magical Maintenance to suck up to Orion Black that way)

"This is the Sorting Hat. You will place this on your head and then you will be Sorted into your respective houses. Brave Gryffindor, my own House. Cunning Slytherin, Professor Slughorn's House. Loyal Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout's House. Wise Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick's House. Each serve a noble purpose for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who would be lost without them."

(I was going to write a song, but it sucked, so I deleted it, so put in a random Sorting song. They are very hard to make up.)

"Abbot, Sarah!" Finally, she mused. A student before a Black.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius!" And...a Black. How surprising. Luckily there was only one more...but then Bellatrix being nineteen and married, there would possibly be a Lestrange in eleven years. Lovely.

The boy went up to the Hat as Andromeda (she hoped that meant he was more like Andromeda, or as he called her, "Rommy" then like the cousin he most closely resembled, Bellatrix, eight years older. His eyes opened loudly (she could practically hear a _click_!) And his mouth shot opened. He (possibly without realizing it ) waved his hands frantically. Minerva had a split-second moment of confusion? Why didn't he want to go to Slytherin? Every knew that was where he would end up. Andromeda and Narcissa had even saved him a seat at the Slytherin table.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?" The cry echoed from three mouths. Most loudly from Andromeda, then Sirius, then Narcissa. Minerva was quite tempted to echo them since ...wait. Sirius Black was in Gryffindor. She was in Gryffindor. That meant Black was in her house. Her eyebrows shot up, and she quickly lowered them, hoping no one had noticed. Albus noticed and winked at her, his eyes twinkling. She'd like to hex that twinkle out...No, she couldn't. She was a teacher and Head of Gryffindor, being the only Gryffindor Professor who was not Headmaster there.

As Sirius slowly dismounted the stool he looked pale, even for a Black.

"There has to be some mistake with the Sorting Hat!" Andromeda cried, unable to not say something anymore. "It must be broken! Even I'm in Slytherin!'Rius- Sirius has more Slytherin qualities then me! She paused, her chest heaving, apparently just noticing what she said. Her shiny Head Girl badge was not on her robes, apparently she had forgotten to put it on, as she had done so many times with her Prefect badge. "Er, I apologize, Gryffindors. I'm sure your house is all right if you look past the recklessness, arrogance and having to be always right!...that does sound like Sirius...But still! Sirius is a Black! Blacks always go to Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors looked murderous. They clapped loudly (and rather rudely in Minerva's opinion) and slowly, each clap sounding arrogant and slightly uncertain. Sirius looked back and forth at each table from Andromeda who looked very scary like a extremely angry Bellatrix and Narcissa who looked betrayed and the teachers. He started to walk to the Slytherin table until Narcissa stood up too, her Prefect badge glimmering and small tears in her eyes.

"Meda, put on your Head Girl badge. You forgot it on the train and I picked it up and you weren't paying attention when I tried to give it to you earlier. Sit down. Sirius, go to the Gryffindors. You're a Gryffindor, as much Meda and I don't like it."

Andromeda pinned the badge on , flushing crimson at her outburst and her little sister reprimanding her and calling her by her pet name. She tugged her sister's robes down, Narcissa falling with an "Oomph!"

Sirius walked towards to Gryffindor table looking scared as Andromeda shot him I-Will-Kill-You-Because-You've-Betrayed-The-Most-Noble-And-Ancient-House-Of-Black-And-It-Will-Be-Painful-For-I-Am-A-Black-And-I-Am-Very-Angry-At-You-So-Be-Very-Scared-Of-Me-Because-Right-Now-I-Am-More-Scary-Then-Bellatrix-Druella-Black-Lestrange-Right-Now-So-Be-Very-Scared-Glare (She would later use it on Dora and it would make Dora do everything from mowing the lawn to eating her vegetable)

Sirius now looked more scared now as the I-Will-Kill-You-Because-You've-Betrayed-The-Most-Noble-And-Ancient-House-Of-Black-And-It-Will-Be-Painful-For-I-Am-A-Black-And-I-Am-Very-Angry-At-You-So-Be-Very-Scared-Of-Me-Because-Right-Now-I-Am-More-Scary-Then-Bellatrix-Druella-Black-Lestrange-Right-Now-So-Be-Very-Scared-Glare was indeed scarier then Bellatrix Black, but not Bellatrix Lestrange.

The next day...

"Professor McGonagall? Can we borrow Sirius Black, our cousin for a little? I swear I will not hurt him... Professor Slughorn said I could...But I need your approval, Sirius being in your House...And in your lesson...and I can give him my notes from my First Year so he could catch up..."

Andromeda had mastered seemingly innocent babbling when she was six. When you grow up in a house with Bellatrix Black, you would need it. Minerva surprisingly said she could, because Andromeda had been a good note-taker then.

"Sirius. Why the bloody hell are you in Gryffindor? Walbunga and Orion would forgive you for being in Ravenclaw. But _Gryffindor_? Really. Are you a Black? I'm ashamed of you!"

"What's that, Rommy? I'm disgracing the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? Cissy, can you please go somewhere? This needs to be private." Practicing a puppy-face look, which all boys know when growing up with three girls and a baby brother , he gave it to Narcissa.

She sighed, "Fine. But I'll be eavesdropping like a good Slytherin." Narcissa left the room.

"What's that, Rommy? I'm disgracing the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? I saw you today. Saw you snogging that Muggle-Born. He's the Head Boy, right? And what's that necklace you have on? You didn't have it in12 Grimmauld Place. Or if you did you hid it. And I'm disgracing the family by being in Gryffindor, what would they think of a pureblood girl snogging an in love-" He pulled the necklace length out from under his cousin's short, while she wasn't expecting it. On it was an engagement ring. He paused, shocked at what he was seeing.

Andromeda looked angrier then Bellatrix Black or Lestrange at her angriest. Her face was dead white, her nostrils were flaring, her hair was rising up, sparks were rising from her body and scorching the stones. Fire was falling out her wand. Her grey ice eyes, usually kind had flames in them and were black. "You. Have. No idea. What. Or. Who. You. Are. Dealing.. With. Tell. Anyone. And. I. Will. Kill. You. Your little Gryffindor buddies will not be able to save you. Neither would Bellatrix...though why she would I have no idea."

"Rommy! Meda! Andry! Meddie! Eda! Andromeda! Wait! I don't want to tell! Muggles aren't all that bad! I have two friends-and they're half-blood! Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin!"

"Pettigrew! Lupin!" She shrieks. " That fat mousy boy and the one who looks half-dead! What fine examples! That shows why it shouldn't happen!"

"But why is it bad? Isla Black did it."

"And she was disowned! How naive are you! Merlin! Muggles are filthy animals who burn babies! They are...they are animals!"

"And you love one."

"No! I-I yes. I do. I love him and he's a Mudblood.** I don't know what to do and I can't marry him until I'm nineteen because I can't leave Cissa alone in Hogwarts! I can't! I love Bella and Cissa and Mother and Father and you and Regulas though I barely see him! I love Uncles Orion and Alphred and Aunt Walbunga and I can't choose between Ted and you! I-I-I don't know what to do and everything is falling apart! And I know's he's the love of my life, I've loved him since he pushed me into the Lake and we had to hold on to each other not to drown and, I don't know what to do! And I'm so confused about what to do and I shouldn't be Head Girl1 I'm the disgrace, Rius, not you and I can't be away from Bella-this year is hell and last year was hell**** and I don't know what to do! And you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin...and...and...oh Rius, I...I...I'm in love with a Mudblood and no one can know!"

Sirius felt very mature for eleven. His favorite cousin was telling him the biggest secret of her life!

"Rommy, keep it a secret! You are in a snake house right? Cunning an sly and sneaky? You can do that1 and James -Potter-that is- says the password "Amortina" is too obvious for the Head People rooms. Also, you'll find slime in your bed tonight, so sleep on the couch. Bye Rommy!"

Andromeda watched him go, her mouth open. Who was James Potter? How did he get the password? And most importantly, could Sirius be trusted not to tell?

*Yeah, I put in DU. I know she's probably older, but I couldn't resist.

**Andromeda is trying and failing to convince herself she doesn't love Ted

*** Andromeda is repeating "I'm so confused" and "I don't know what to do" because all her life she was told what to do and now she has to choose between her two loves-Ted and her family.

****Read "It Would Have Been Her Twentieth Birthday". Also, Andromeda and Bellatrix are like one person who was split into two. Bellatrix is the evil and Andromeda is the good in child-terms.


	5. Sorting of Regulus Arcturus Black

Minerva McGonagall walked into the Hall, dreading the meeting with Regulus Black. Bellatrix was rumored to be You-Know-Who's right-hand woman at the age or twenty-one, though never proved, as Minerva felt was foreshadowed at Bellatrix Lestrange then Black's Sorting. Andromeda (from the few glimpses Minerva had seen of her in Diagon Alley was looking pale and strained and was holding a mortified Narcissa's hand or an even more Bellatrix's hand, sometimes both*) Narcissa was called an Ice Queen by Slytherins, from what Minerva had heard of the Slytherins in Narcissa's age group coming into her class, though from what Minerva was seeing the so-called "Ice Queen" was fiery like Bellatrix, though behaved like a little Andromeda. Sirius was a right terror pranking with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, especially with Snape who was bullied very often, though Andromeda and Sirius had a very close relationship. She had learned that she was without realizing it, putting student s in categories such as "Bellatrix", "Andromeda" , "Narcissa", and "Sirius". Those four had been the average students, reckless and bullying, studious and messy, quiet and protective, and prankster and odd. All were extremely popular. She wondered what Regulus Black would be like and was thanking her lucky stars he was the last Black, though when his seven years were over, but there would most likely be a Lestrange in about five years later.

She saw which one he was very quickly. He looked much like Sirius, though rather less handsome and smaller and thinner. He was not a "Sirius" type, she could see that immediately. He seemed more like an "Andromeda", quiet and would not attract a lot of attention except on a few choice occasions, such as Sirius's Sorting and academic rewards, many of which Andromeda had been rewarded, and for two years had been on the House Quidditch Team as a Chaser with Bellatrix and Narcissa. (She could still remember Thomas Macmillan "And the Quaffle is passed to Black- the scary one-now Black -the quiet one-now Black- the blond one-Scary Black- Taken by Bones of Hufflepuff-Quiet Black- Passed to Blond Black- to Scary Black-SLYTHERINS SCORE! TWENTY-ZERO! Oh, wait, Scary Black just got a Beater's Bat-wonder why- hit a Bludgers to- DUCK! OW! FOUL TO HUFFLEPUFF! THAT WAS DELIBERATE! ") But Regulus could also be a "Narcissa". She really hoped that Regulas would not be a "Bellatrix".

The boy winced at a light punch someone gave to him-perhaps a playmate? She could tell then he was not an "Bellatrix" (Thank Merlin) or an "Andromeda", but a "Narcissa".

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am Head of Gryffindor, one of the noble four Houses of Hogwarts. There is also Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each has glorious pasts-Yes, Crabbe, even Hufflepuff." The boy who could only be a Crabbe, had snickered at the idea of Hufflepuff being a noble House with a glorious past. "Anyway, I am about to take you into the Great Hall, fashioned by Helga Hufflepuff. Then you will put on the Sorting Hat and it will announce to the whole of Hogwarts which House you will be Sorted into. I suggest you take these few minutes I will be in the Hall to smarten yourselves up. And both Albus Dumbledore and I will know if you have done something which ought not to be done." Her gaze lingered on Regulus (who looked Petrified, like when the Chamber of Secrets opened in her Sixth Year) and the Crabbe boy.

She left the room, expecting a loud noise or a fight when she walked back in. She was surprised. Black was on the floor, nursing a broken nose. He then leapt up and punched the Crabbe boy in the eye, a move obviously learned from Sirius, who preferred using fists then a wand, even though he was almost as talented as Narcissa, who was nearly as talented as Andromeda who as talented as Bellatrix, though Andromeda was the more civilized and hated blood, though she wanted to be a Healer.

Regulus blushed. _Yes, definitely an "Narcissa", though with undertones of an "Andromeda"._

"Pro-pro-pro- Professor. Sorry. I-I-I just-Sorry."

"Black, is it?" She knew that he knew that she knew quite perfectly he was a Black. "Your brother, Sirius is in my House. There are many things about him that remind me of you- although you seem quieter."

The boy blushed harder and muttered something like, "Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. What's Regulus? The twenty-first brightest star. Who notices Regulus when they see Sirius? No one."

"Mr. Black, as much as I hate to do this, another detention will be added to the Blacks before their Sorting. That makes five in a row. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and now you. I do hope you will not prove to be as troublesome as the new Mrs. Lestrange, Miss Black, (Andromeda, of course, not Narcissa,) and Mr. Black, your older brother. Anyway we have dallied enough and we may have missed the Sorting Song, Mr. Black, so do not be disappointed if we did. " She led the soon-to-be First Years into the room and noted with vague disappointment that as soon as she walked into the room, the Hat ended with

"_And that was the beginning of Hogwarts."_

Regulas Black was certainty going to get a detention, she noted to herself. Judging from the enthusiastic clapping, it had been a very good Sorting Song.

"When I call your name, you will go to the Sorting Hat which sings songs of the Founding of Hogwarts, but since I had dawdled at bringing you in this Hall, we have regrettably missed it. The Hat will be placed on your head and will shout out the name of the House best for you- Sly Slytherin, Gallant Gryffindor, Ready Ravenclaw, and Harmonious Hufflepuff. Each made their own House to carry out their principals when they departed this Earth. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. And now, the Sorting!"

"Black, Regulus!" Merlin, another Black first in line. At least with them being first, she need not dread their Sorting. She really hoped that Regulas would not be in her House. Albus-damn Leginamacy! _Twinkled_ his eyes at her- she really wanted to tip a vat of say- Drought of Living Death into his pumpkin juice.

The boy walked up- she could see his knees knocking together in his fright- and she sympathized with him. She always thought eleven was too young for that large decision of your life. She placed the Hat on his head and saw he went dead white. The Hat turned left and right-towards Slytherin and Narcissa- (Minerva felt so much pity for Narcissa right then, with her face white as Regulus's, her face pinched, sheer terror in her eyes. From what Minerva had seen of Narcissa in the classroom, Narcissa had always been with either Andromeda or Bellatrix while walking to the class and would dart glances at the door and be rewarded with either Bellatrix or Andromeda walking past. The last year had rally been hard for Narcissa and Minerva had seen Narcissa walking past the rooms Sirius had been in, perhaps to reassure herself she wasn't alone.) and towards Sirius at the Gryffindor Table looking just as scared, as a Third Year, not wanting to be alone. For three minutes more this silence continued until-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus took off the Hat beaming at Narcissa one minute then looking guiltily at Sirius the next. Reckless as Bellatrix, Narcissa pushed a Slytherin off the table onto the floor and then apologized like Andromeda, patting his head condescendingly, while the by looked outraged , but then shut up when he remember Bellatrix. Minerva felt a mad urge to giggle like a schoolgirl and only just managed to not giggle. Regulus walked quickly to the table, shooting both self-satisfied looks and very guilty looks at Sirius. Narcissa seized her cousin in a tight hug and playfully ruffled his hair. Rumpled mutters of indignity were audible as "Brutus, Crabbe" was Sorted in Slytherin as well.

"Ow! Cissa! Leggo! I'm not a child! I'm eleven! Look, Crabbe just got Sorted here- go and clap for him! This nose is delicate! Ow! Thanks for fixing it-ow! No, it wasn't Sirius! It was Crabbe! No, it wasn't Sirius for the last time!"


	6. Sorting of Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks

After the long, six years it took Andromeda Black and Theodore Tonks to admit they liked each other and got married when Narcissa turned 17,( because Andromeda did not want to leave her baby sister while Narcissa was still in Hogwarts) Minerva was pleasantly surprised to come to the 1st birthday of Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.

When ten more years went by, Minerva sent little Nymphadora the Hogwarts acceptance letter, she hoped little Nymphadora would be in her House. It would be the best way Slytherin did not kill Dora, but also the way to guarantee they did.

Nymphadora came staggering in after everyone else , like her mother before her, soaking wet. Except many boys and girls had punches and boils on their faces. Dora's hair was popping black, wild and messy, her skin many shades lighter then usual, the Black pallor her mother and so many other Blacks had had. Her eyes were deciding between ice-grey, (her natural eyes) dark red, and black. Many Muggle-Borns were unconsciously backing away from her because of what was happening. Sparks were literally shooting from her hair and skin and eyes. Minerva herself wanted to shy away from her.

"Half-Blood freak," She heard a girl hiss.

Nymphadora morphed her elbow sharp and pointed and elbowed her hard. The girl bent over gasping for breath. Nymphadora cracked her knuckles loudly. Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Many (Minerva included) winced at the sound as Dora had morphed the sounds loud.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU COWS AND GITS! JUST BECAUSE MY MOTHER MARRIED A MUGGLE-BORN IS NOT A REASON TO THROW ME IN THE LAKE! I BET MOST OF YOU ARE INBRED! INCEST BABIES! INCEST DOES NOT MAKE YOU COOL! HEY UGLY IS THAT A BIRTHMARK! OOPS- THAT'S YOUR FACE! I CAN FIX IT! JUST A SIMPLE SPELL- HAVE YOU HEARD IT? IT'S CALLED THE KILLING CURSE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dora's voice broke on the last word _alone_. Because that was what she was. Alone. Just some half blood freak.

"Miss Bla-Tonks!" It was hard for her to call someone who had the temper of Bellatrix , the one who knew weak points like Narcissa, and looked so much like a Black right now Tonks. "We do not say to do the Killing Curse! I should put you in detention for that! I really should!"

"Then why don't you?" Dora flipped her hair neon purple.

"I can't as the school year will start when you all are Sorted, but I will if I see any of you acting up!"

"Ow! Professor McGonagall-"

"SHE IS NOT MY AUNT AND THEY ARE NOT MY COUSINS! I'M NOT RELATED TO DEATH EATERS OR VOLDEMORT SUPPORTERS!"

All the people except the Muggle-Borns who had no idea who Voldemort was flinched and drew away.

Dora's face turned dark scarlet. "My mother never was and will never be a Black! And at least my blood isn't filled with incest!"

"Detention, Miss Tonks."

"He provoked me!"

"We have no proof." She was reminded of the great Black and Tonks War of 1964, but knew Dora would not end up with him, as even Andromeda had not directly threatened Ted Tonks and had partway warned him.

_SLAM_! Minerva looked around for Ted Tonks, the most clumsy student she ever met. Then she realized that since Dora was his daughter, she had inherited her father's clumsy tendencies, but not her mother's grace... though that could of been taught by Andromeda's parents.

Tonks lay eagle spread on her face. She jumped up, her wand out, and she looked like her Aunt Bellatrix for a second, whom Minerva had fought once with as part of the Order of the Phoenix and ready to yell Crucio. She then realized she had no time to give the speech so she just opened the door and ushered them in. Luckily, the fight was extinguished by wonder of the Hall. Until-

_SLAM! _"You arsehole!" Minerva rolled her eyes.

All the students in Hogwarts and Professors looked at her. Dora's hair turned deep pink, as did her eyes and her skin. She shrunk a few inches.

Luckily, the Sorting Hat began singing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Abbott, Susan!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bulsrtrode, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Carthy, Sandra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And so it went on and on until,

"Tonks, Nymphadora!" Laughter and jeering and pointing broke out, the laughter coming from all four tables and the jeering and pointing mostly from Slytherin. (Because really, who names their kid Nymphadora?)

Dora stamped towards the Sorting Hat until someone from Slytherin cast a Trip Jinx, which she tripped over, causing her to trip twice to roaring laughter. The girl got up flushing harder, and ran to the Hat.

She put it on and her eyes widened. "I won't be in some stupid snake house filled with evil, slimy, racist gits!"

Silence filled the hall, broken by Death Glares worthy of Bellatrix Black Lestrange from all the Slytherins and laughter by Gryffindors. Severus's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. As did most-to-all of the other Professors.

Dora muttered then Slytherin and she would be even more dead in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was too similar. Minerva sat there confused why Dora would say that.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs, scared to silence of the Slytherins did not clap. Then Gryffindor began clapping , led by a single red-headed boy. Spurred by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff began clapping. Half of Ravenclaw began clapping, then the rest for the girl who just severely insulted Slytherin. In all, all the three Houses who were not Slytherin were clapping for the girl who got into Hufflepuff, as well as a few kids still on the Sorting line.

The Slytherins as one drew their wand across their throat and pointed at the girl.

At the detention later, Minerva ventured a question. "Miss Tonks, I think I can say I know your parents well, them having invited me to your first birthday, and witnessing their fight when your father pushed your mother in the Lake in their First Year. Why did you say that about Slytherin? Your mother Andromeda was in that House. Is she, as you said 'an evil, slimy, racist git'?"

Dora's eyes widened. "Well, no, but I just didn't want to be in Slytherin. They would kill me for being Andromeda Tonks's daughter and for daring to be in Slytherin. I figured this way, they would hate me less. And my father pushed my mother in the Lake? I didn't know that."

Minerva smiled wryly. "Miss Tonks did you just make that up? And yes, it is true. Your mother called your father a filthy Muggle and threatened that she and her elder sister would kill him."

Tonks blushed. "She did that? She and that-that-woman were close? I guessed that when I saw her in Diagon Alley when I was seven. But to know it...What happened?"

"Miss Tonks, you were avoiding the question. And yes, Bellatrix was fiercely overprotective of her little sisters, though mostly Andromeda, as the two were as close as twins, perhaps even as close as one person. I had hoped you did not come in as your mother did before you, but I was wrong. You both came in sopping wet and fought with people."

"The Hat said I would do very well in Slytherin and I just snapped. I didn't want to be with the people who's House tried to kill her."

Minerva arched and eyebrow. She didn't know some Slytherins other then the Death Eaters and Bellatrix had tried to kill Andromeda. She supposed it was after Andromeda married Ted Tonks. "And the Ravenclaw was too close line?"

"Well, both Slytherin and Ravenclaw are noted for being smart, and I didn't think they would let me turn my hair colors. Too strict-sounding. And it didn't feel so friendly. It sounded too close to Slytherin. And people in Gryffindor, well Slytherin seemed to hate them so I didn't wan them to hate me even more then I already do. And if when I get on the Quidditch team, I want to be a Beater. And I don't want to other Beater to protect me, leaving the Seeker unprotected."

As Minerva listened, she saw Hufflepuff was the second-best House now, and later it would be the best.

She and all the rest of the teachers saw Dora at least once a week in detention mostly Severus, because for the slight to his House, he would hate her as much as he hated James Potter.


	7. Andry's POV of her Sorting

"Bella! Bella! Can I sit in your compartment? I'm so excited! Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

My sister smirks lightly at me. "Andry...You can't. You may not get into Slytherin. And you need to make friends. Acceptable friends, though. Not Mudbloods."

"So?" I demand. "You're Bellatrix Black and I'm your sister. I'm Andromeda Black. And Blacks always get into Slytherin. I'm smart. I'm cunning. I'm sly. Everyone knows I'll get into Slytherin. I don't even know why I have to be Sorted. I'll be in Slytherin."

Bella bends low and hugs me tightly. "I can't. Thrid Years don't sit with First Years. Besides, the fact that I'm your sister ought to scare off the Mudbloods. And make you friends with purebloods. I think Rabastan Lestrange is in your year. Rodolphus's little baby brother. "

I stick out my tongue. "I don't like Rodolphus. He makes me feel icky. Besides, Rodolphus is your friend, not mine. And I don't think I'll like his brother."

Bella smiles sadly. "That's my Andry. So opinionated. Go and have fun with some other purebloods." She shoves me into an empty compartment.

"But Bella," I call. "Why wouldn't I?"

I play with my wand. It's rosewood, and phoenix feather. Perfect for me. I'm not pretty like Cissy, who everybody knows would have something bendy but not snappable. Something like willow and unicorn hair. We all know Cissy will have unicorn hair. And I'm not fiery like Bella. Her wand is elm. And dragon heartstring. That fits her. Bella is a dragon. And I'm in the middle. People say I'm pretty, but not as pretty as Cissy. And I'm fiery, but not like Bella. And a phoenix is in the middle of a dragon and a unicorn. So my wand describes me. And I'll missy Cissy, but I'll have Bella. And at least I won't have to listen to Mother's relatives. They like Cissy the best because she looks like them. And the Blacks, Uncle Orion and Auntie Walburga, like Bella the best, because she looks like them. And it's fair, since children like me the best. Who cares about boring stuffy old grown-ups? A boy comes into my compartment.

"Do- do you mind if I sit here?" He had blond hair like Cissy, but it's more yellow-y. and blue eyes. But a bright blue. Not a ice blue, like Cissy. I don't know anyone who looks like that. So I sneer at him.

"Find somewhere else to sit, _Muggle-Born._" Bella would like it better if I said Mudblood, but I don't like mud and anyway, Scourgify cleans up mud. So if you do a cleaning charm on a Mudblood, wouldn't they be clean? I know how to do cleaning spells. And the Summoning charm. And Lumos. And Wingardiam Leviosa. Father says I have a knack for cleaning.

The boy looks insulted. "I was told to stay away from people like you. I just didn't think they were everywhere!" He leaves, and slams the door shut. Why do I feel sorry for him? He's just a Muggle-Born. A new hand opens the door. I take out my wand.

"For the last time, Muggle-Born, you can't sit here!"

"Do I look like a Mudblood?" The voice is a boy's. He looks like Rodolphus. This must be Rabastan. Eww.

I glare at him. "Leave me alone."

He walks in and throws himself on the other seat, laying down. "Andy, that wasn't nice."

I stand up. "My name isn't Andy! It's Andromeda! You should remember that!" I attempt to stalk out, in my fancy black dress robes and my pretty hairstyle, but I see all the other compartments are full. I sit down, defeated. Would I have to spend to whole ride with him? I hope not. I don't like him, already.

Most of the rest of the train ride passes by. Bella had told me there was a trolley witch, but sh didn't come in. I insult Lestrange and he flirts with me. He even told me Andromeda Lestrange sounds nice! So I had slapped him. I know it a Muggle way, but no one told me how to duel yet. Then when I thought he was done speaking, he spoke again.

"Andromeda Lestrange. Yes. That sounds like a name I want my bride to have. Our kids would look like me, because Blacks aren't as good-looking as Lestranges."

I snap. "Accio brain!" Nothing comes zooming into my hand. "Oh, look. I think that means you don't have a brain."

He stands up, furious. He goes to punch me, and I open the door. He falls out on his face. He begins to bleed. I go outside to see if he 's dead. I see a bit of parchment Spell-O-Taped to the door. In grubby handwriting, it reads-

"_No, I don't want anything from the trolley! So don't come in!"_

I flush with anger, knowing who it was immediately. It was that Muggle boy I insulted. I slam to door and lock it, accidently-on-purpose, locking the Lestrange boy out. The train eases to a stop. All of us get out. Hogwarts! This is it!

A male voice shatters the feeling.

"First Year! First Years, this way!" It's that Hagrid Bella told me about. I follow him and clamber into a boat. I feel another weight get in, but that's all. The boats begin to move. I turn to see who it is that came in my boat.

"You!" We shout at the same time. It's that Muggle boy that I didn't let sit next to me. We turn around, noticing our boat is the last one. I wonder why.

"_Lumos,_"I mutter. No need to let the Muggle know any spells. My wand tip lights up.

The boy gasps."How'd you do that?"

I scoff at him. "Magic. But like I'd tell the likes of you how."

He turns away again. I put the tip of my wand in the water, and trail my fingers though it. It feels like black silk turned into ice water. I see Hogwarts. Suddenly, I feel a push, two broad hands on my back. I gasp in indignation. "Why do you think you're doing?"

"This," He replies. He shoves me into the Lake, my mouth open.

He extends his hand, to pull me up. I grasp his filthy hand and pull him into the Lake with me. I then punch his eyes very hard and his nose. Immediately, we begin to sink. And scream at the top of our lungs. My teeth chattering, I pull my wand out from under the water. "I hate you. My sister and I will kill you!"

Then I begin to sink agin. Hating myself, I wrap my arms around his torso, as he does the same to me. We know what the other is doing, trying to keep our heads afloat.

"Take off your robe!" he yells.

"What?" I slap him on the cheek. It makes a very satisfying wet slapping noise.

"Take it off! The water's weighing us down!"

"Oh." I feel stupid now. Of course that was what he meant. Not the other thing that Bella told me that men want. "I can't! I'll sink." Sputtering, we sink a few inches.

"I'll do it." He unties my robe, leaving me in the skirt, black tie, and shirt. "Do me!"

I untie his cloak. We rise, bobbing up. Now both our robes are at the bottom of the Lake. A hand grabs our shirt collars and lifts us into our boat.

"You. What's your name?"

"T-th-th-Theodore Ton-k-k-ks, ssssir. T-T-Ted. "

I try not to let my teeth chatter. "Andromeda Black." I leave the sir off. He isn't a Professor, so who cares about being polite. I look up at him and see exactly how huge he is. "Sir."

He grunts. "Black, like Bellatrix?"

"Yes." He can see that, can't he? I look exactly like Bellatrix with my light brown hair wet! And can't people tell a Most Noble and Ancient House of Black daughter or member when they see one? He must be a half-blood. I don't think he's a Muggle-Born, because otherwise, he would not know how to pronounce Bellatrix's name. He would say something like Bella-Ticks, I think.

"Accio robe," I muttered. My robe took a while, perhaps because it was weighed down by the Lake, but it surfaced on the lake and threw itself into my hand. I put it on. No use arriving into Hogwarts wet and without robes. At least with robes, I can pretend to have dignity. And the wet black would make me look more like Bellatrix. I should show everyone who they're dealing with, right?

"Do his," the oaf said. Ordering me around! Like a house-elf! A common house-elf! I liked house-elves and clean my room with spells to practice magic, so elves don't have to clean my room. I look at the size of Hagrid again and Summon the Muggles' robes. I hate them, I hate them. I toss the wet robe on the boy's head and he falls under the weight. I hadn't bothered to wring it out, like I had my own.

He then sat in our rowboat to make sure we didn't cause any trouble.

Bella told me about McGonagall. She was a Student Professor to the currant Transfiguration Professor. But since she was the only Gryffindor Professor, she was the Head of House. I felt someone staring at me and turned. It was the Professor-in-Training.

I turned to meet her eyes calmly and cooly. I also shoot a disdainful look at Muggle-Born as he glares at me. I open my mouth. "Well, Professor can you fix this? I do not want to be Sorted looking like a Muggle. Wet robes are also not the most comfortable, nor becoming for a Black. And my father did not teach me the Hot-Air Charm. So I cannot fix it myself, sadly."

"Did anyone tell you you're a stuck-up cow?" He asks me..

I flush. "Shut up, Muggle ! Yes, don't deny it! I don't know you or your face! My sister is going to kill you for this, so you better beware!"

He looks nonplused. "Why would I deny it?"

"Because Purebloods are be-"

"Miss Black! That is enough! We do not insult our peers like that! Purebloods are no better then Muggle-Borns, and neither are Half-Bloods!"

Under my breath, I mutter, "He is not my peer. I'm better then him. Why would anyone mate with a Muggle?" But I think the Professor heard me as she glared at me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She says. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will have no Pureblood Supremacists at this school. You would be wise to remember that, Miss Black."

I look down at my feet. How _dare_ she! How dare she embarrass me like that!

"I will return when we are ready for you," She says. "Please wait quietly."

She leaves the room, for a few minutes then comes back in. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She leads us into the room. Gasps follow her, as they should for me. They're staring at the ceiling. Silly Muggles, and half-bloods, it's just a charm.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She places the Sorting Hat and its' stool down.

The black, battered hat opens it's filthy brim and begins to sing.

"Oh, many hundreds of years ago,

I was chosen to Sort young wizards as so.

Into four Hoses , for each the best,

For each the best, for the rest the best.

Noble Gryffindor,

Wise Ravenclaw,

Ambitious Slytherin,

Caring Hufflepuff.

You may go to Slytherin with the cunning and the sly.

You might soar; You might fly.

You may go to Hufflepuff with the kind,

The loyal, the hard-working: The best for you, you might find.

You may go to Ravenclaw, with sharp and intelligent wit,

In which to much further your knowledge you must sit.

You may got to Gryffindor, with the true and brave,

In with a choice for many or them, it is you they will usually save.

So try me on! Be surprised!

You never know what might arise!

Let me Sort you, I've never yet be wrong!

I'll find the House in which House you belong!"

Everyone clapped at the Sorting Hats' song.

"Black, Andromeda." I walk up, trying to look haughty. In my head I recite the entire Black family tree.

She puts the Hat on my head and I close my eyes.

"_Well, well, another Black. Much like your sister Bellatrix. On the outside. Your head is very different. Not the same...characteristics she had. Perhaps Ravenclaw?_

Ravenclaw? No! My eyes fly open. I can't be in Ravenclaw! They have Muggles in there! And Bella would kill me! I'm not a Ravenclaw, I think. I am sly, and cunning, and ambitious! Like a Bellatrix. Also, I'm a Black.

_If you were in a relationship with a Muggle-Born, would you keep it secret or tell everyone?_

Keep it secret, of course! I think at the Hat.

_That does show some Slytherin qualities...And I see a powerful need to be known, to be admired, to be the puppet-mistress behind the scenes. Better be..._

"**SLYTHERIN!**_**"**_

I take the hat off my head and skip to the Slytherin table, to Bella as a happy shouting mantra is repeated in my head. _I'm in Slytherin, I'm in Slytherin! _Slytherin of course is clapping enthusiastically for me. I clap too. Bella shoves some Slytherins of the bench to make room for me. The Great Hall bursts into pearls of laughter. Bella then gathers me into a tight "Awwwwwww..." making Bella give them Death Glares. Though only a short Third Year, Bella has very evil glares, enough to rival any Seventh Year or Professor. As "Bones, Edgar" is Sorted into Hufflepuff, we chat quickly, the talk we were unable to have on the train. We pause only to clap when other Slytherins came over. But we then ignore them. I feel extreme disappointment when the younger Lestrange boy joins the Slytherins. Bella, noticing I'm not clapping, stretches out her legs so he can't sit here. I tell her what happened on the train and she glares at both the Lestranges, who have the decency to look properly ashamed.

"Tonks, Theodore!" The Muggle boy with the still-bleeding nose and the very black eye (To which I smirk at) walks to the Hat, flushing from the Death Glare Bella is giving him due to the face that both me and him are wet. The boy trips, (At which both Bella and I laugh at) but manages to keep his balance. (We groan in disappointment) McGonagall puts the Hat on his head, glancing over at us..

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Muggle-boy tugs his head out of the Hat and places it down quickly, running to the Hufflepuff which claps half-heartily, scared from the Twin Black Death Glares coming from me and Bella.

And as I walk down to the Dungeons, one thought resounds in my head. What if the Sorting Hat was right and I would do better in Slytherin? Then I laugh at the question that the Sorting Hat had asked me. As if I'd date a Muggle-Born, let alone Muggle-Boy.


	8. Bella's POV of her Sorting

Silly little Mudbloods. I stop and admire my beautiful wand. Dragon heartstring. Like me. A dragoness, wild and untamed, unlike the tameness of Cissy and Andry, though the latter is not a timid unicorn- she's more a phoenix. Andry is my favorite sister even though she doesn't like the word Mudblood, preferring "Muggle-Born" which is stupid as she is a pureblood and so she is better. - Cissy is more of a pretty blob of a few words- even though she can't help it, she's only seven. At least I know Cissy isn't a Squib- her first magic trick was her hair being brushed when Mother wasn't there, and Andry and I had sticky fingers from eating jelly with our hands.

I relax in my empty compartment. My trunk was levitated by me and I got quite a few stares, the use of the magic, and the fact that my trunk said Bellatrix Druella Black in dark, blood-red rubies, emeralds, and onyxes. Onyx, of course spelling out Black. Ruby for Bellatrix. Emerald for Druella. The door opens and a young boy is there.

"Mind if I come in?"

I stand up, my wand pointing straight at him. "Name, family, and Blood Status?"

He pulls his wand out. "Yours?"

"I asked first." I stab my wand into his throat.

"Ladies first."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"All right-all right- Rodolphus Lestrange. Who are you?"

"Bellatrix Druella Black. If you were intelligent, Lestrange, you would of seen that on my trunk. My mother was a Rosier. And I don't think I've heard of you. Where are you from? What is your Blood Status?"

"Pureblood! Like you! And my family isn't English- we're French and German. But we've heard of the Blacks, of course-who hasn't?"

"I will accept your answer for now. But if I find out you lied to me, I will rip out your veins with my wand and fingers. " I remove my wand from his throat. He massages the area, for I left a mark.

"Er...okay..." He replies, scared of me.

A bang on the door brought my wand out and pointing at it. A fair-haired boy with pale blue eyes strode in.

Lestrange points his wand at the boy. "Name, Blood Status?"

He glares at me. "Honestly, Bella, tell your dog to back down! Rosier-I'm her first cousin-Evan. Who are you?"

"Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange. Of the French and German Lestranges-have you heard of them?"

"No, I haven't."

"That's fine. I haven't heard of you either, before Miss Black told me her mother was a Rosier."

The air boiled with boys wanting me and I smirked. Boys are so predictable. And like I'd marry my cousin. My second cousin, maybe-that's what my aunt Walburga did. But not my first. Cousin. And Lestrange isn't nice to look at, though there is some spark that lies in me that lays in him as well. I can feel it. Loyal, like a dog I suppose. As the boys bicker I get out and wonder around the train. It's very boring. I bump into the trolley witch..

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"No, as the sweets are touched by Mudbloods... I'll take a lot of Chocolate Frogs, and Bernie Botts'. I hand over some Galleons. "Oh, and ignore my compartment? This is enough for me and the boys." I wink and walk away back to my compartment.

I see some Mudbloods. Its' obvious they're Mudbloods, they look all scared. I curse some redheaded girl before I realize that I think she's a Prewitt. Oh well, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors are the same. And her tie was Gryffindor! Honestly, there are only two Houses in Hogwarts can are notable, and one merely by the slightest thread, as thin as Cissy's hair, or a unicorn hair, or a thread of silk. Ravenclaw, of course. Gryffindor, ..must I say more? And Hufflepuff is for duffers, dolts, morons, and Squibs like Arabella Figg. Ravenclaw only because you have to be clever like Andry, the cleverest girl in the family. But Andry will get into Slytherin-she's a Black, and Black are always in Slytherin. Which means I must too. And Ravenclaw is or the clever. I think Great-Grandmother Violetta was in Ravenclaw-almost. Only people of Blacks without bearing the name of Black are in Ravenclaw. Like the child of Lucretia Prewitt's girl-Sagitta*, maybe?

Rodolphus and Rosier see what I'm doing. They whip out their wands and we use our limited knowledge of curses(Leg-Locker, Jelly-Leg, Anteoculatia, Calvorio, Calloshoo, Densaugeo, Engorgio Skullus, which I was quite impressed with Lestrange for thinking of. Maybe I should reward him with my presence. Entomorhpis, Everte Statum, Furnunclulus, jinxes like that) I laugh at the colors and the pain and the suffering. It's just a form of entertainment. And Blacks are masters of the Wizarding World, not even Malfoys are fit to lick the grime from our boots. My laugh makes the Mudbloods hide and run of me. "Bellatrix Black," I say, and my name rolls off my tongue, filling the hall, power befitting a Black. We run back to our compartment, our laughs staying as we run, our laughs proving we were there. My robe catches on a nail, tearing and I laugh. Mother never likes it when my robes rip. I look at the bit snagged on the nail. I open the window and toss the nail out, not caring it scraped my finger and I had bled. There is blood on my hand. I place my finger on the bleeding gash, lift up my left arm and draw a Dark Mark. The snake-and-skull are drawn perfectly. I lick the blood off and laugh. I put the finger in my mouth, sucking my blood harshly.

I point my wand at my cousin and Lestrange. "Tell anyone and I will see you murdered."

As I eat my sweets, the boys are angry that the Trolley Witch doesn't come. I eat my sweets in a teasing, flirtatious manner. I have the chocolate, they do not. As the rest of the ride slows down, I peer put my window.

The train eases to a stop. An oaf of a large man steps out of the shadows. "First Years, this way! First Years!"

I grudgingly follow him, stay at the back. Who is he to order a member of The Most Noble And Ancient House Of Black around? Anyway, it didn't matter that I was at the back, as nothing could start until I, or my sisters, or any Blacks came in. The journey across the Lake was boring in every way.

I stepped into the Hall and smirked, a proud look on my face. I turned my head to the black-haired women who's hair was in a tight bun, while walking to the front of the line.

"Professor McGonagall, is it? Would you give the old speech all the teachers before you do?" I curled my tongue lightly, tasting the air.

"Certainty, Miss Black. I will so, just as soon as you stop hexing other students," she said.

How did she know? My mouth falls open. " I had nothing to do with it! I'll write to my father-He'll put you in your place!"

"Detention, Miss Black."

I was outraged, but I shut my mouth.

"Professor! It wasn't her it was me! I did it!" Ah, Rodolphus. Not that I need a defender. But he is taking credit...And he is taking the blame for me...I let it slide this time. Next time he will not take the credit for my skillful spellwork. If he does, I will kill him.

"You are?" The Professor asked. Such a stupid cow! I thought. It's okay for me not to know his name, I am a Black, I do not have to know the names of lesser purebloods. Which is everyone else. But the Blacks, of course. But isn't she supposed to know every student? Cow.

"Rodolphus Lestrange! You have no right to say she did it! It was me, not her!" this counts as the last one...

"No it wasn't! I'm Evan Rosier the Second, her cousin, and it was me not Rodolphin!" Stupid boys. Like I'd marry my cousin. And he'd better not take any credit either.

"Rodolphus!" The two boys begin wrestling on who beat up the beat up the not-yet-students. It's really funny.

"It was her! She did half of us! They did the other half! She's-she's evil! She's not human!" I'm going to kill that Mudblood someday...

"Boo." I say. The boy who spoke screams and falls on his back at the fright of my Boo.

"It was them. I didn't do anything." I say. I may have done half, but they said they did it.

The boys look furious at me blaming them. They should be honored that I'm speaking about them in Hogwarts! There are worthier purebloods, you know. Malfoys.. .But I think their son is Cissy's age or a year older. There's Notts, Zabanis, and, well, not more then that in my age-year, but many through the acceptable seven year difference. Any way, they should be leaping up and down in joy! Idiots. I'm not marrying either of them now. The stupid idiots begin cursing each other and Mudblood, which makes me reconsider not marrying them. Only Mudbloods and themselves are they cursing! A stream of red light burns my robes from Lestrange. I'm not marrying him. The speech is lost in the chaos they are making.

The idiot Professor opens the door to the Great Hall, not that anyone notices for a good five minutes while the Hall inhabits are snorting with laughter.

While the Professor reads the speech about the Sorting Hat no one can hear. And during the Sorting Hats' song, only random snatches can be heard.

_Slytherin was cunning..._

_Gryffindor the..._

_Ravenclaw_

_Huffle_...

_All_

_Hogwarts..._

Eventually after several loud bangs and firecrackers, the Professor and Mudblood loving Headmaster were able to get their attention.

"When I put this Hat on your head, it will tell you which House you are best suited for. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. The Hat sings songs of the Houses, but since Miss Black, Mr. Lestrange, and Mr. Rosier caused a large fight we were unable to hear the Sorting Song. The Hat will not repeat the Song." I hate her. How dare she! I hate her. I will kill her someday...

"Aven, Thomas!" A Mudblood! And before a Black! Unacceptable.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Bellatrix!" I walk up disdainfully. Why are they even Sorting me? Honestly.

_Aha! Another Black! you have the most interesting minds. First Black since 1940, twenty years... I see a fierce determination, recklessness, you may have to work on it... The House you would work best in is Gryffindor, but I suppose you want to argue with that?_

Yes! I'm a Black! And Blacks are always in Slytherin! And...and... Andry and Cissy and Mother and Father and babies Riusand Reg will hate me! They'll be so disappointed.

I hate to beg, a Black never begs, but this is despite!

_But here will be greatness, and Gryffindor will help put you on the right path, but if you are sure..._

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

I walk towards the Slytherin Table as they burst into applause. As expected. I am a Black after all. There must be something wrong with the Sorting Hat. I mean, honestly. Me, in Gryffindor? As "Blishwick, Melenia" (a distant cousin of mine)is sorted into Ravenclaw, I wait calmly as "Lestrange, Rodolphus" and "Rosier, Evan" are Sorted into Slytherin. I put Lestrange on my right, and Evan on my left. I must start making the right connections. I will marry the most influential pureblood, whether he be Nott, Lestrange, Rosier, Malfoy (even though Cissy is betrothed to him, Andry and I are the only ones who aren't betrothed.) or Zabani. The name Bellatrix Black will strike fear and respect into the hearts of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and Purebloods. It will be a name said with fear and respect. I can feel it.


	9. Cissy's POV of her Sorting

I look at my wand. Meda and Bella were wrong. They said it would be willow and unicorn tail. They were wrong. It was ebony and ...unicorn tail. Strong and weak. Night and day. Bellatrix and Narcissa. Bella and Cissy. As I sit in my compartment, (Meda wanted me to sit with her, but Bella dragged her away with a lecture of why First Years can't sit with Third Years, and really I should make some friends and why doesn't Andry talk to Rabastan Lestrange?) Alone, thinking of how happy I was, how lucky to have two older sisters who loved me so much, I don't realize a boy with silver blond hair is looking at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He smirks. "Shouldn't you know? I'm Lucius Malfoy. A Pureblood. A Second Year. Are you a Pureblood? Or a Mudblood? Or a Half-Blood?"

I stand up. "I'm Narcissa Black! My blood is better then yours! And I'm not a Muggle-Born!"

Meda walks past my compartment. Lucius grabs her arm. "Black, why didn't you tell me you had such a pretty sister?"

She glares at him. "Let go of me, Malfoy. And why should I? I don't like you, Bella doesn't like you, and you flirt with me every chance you get when I am clearly not interested."

He shoots a look at her and looks at me, all charm. "Narcissa, like the narcissus flower? Beautiful- the name, the meaning, the girl."

Andromeda punches him. "Leave my little sister alone!" She turns to me. "Cissa, don't let him flirt with you. He think's he's the best just because he's a Malfoy with a pointy chin."

"Cissa? What a lovely pet name. And I am the best. And not just because I'm a Malfoy. I'm the best because I am the best."

"See what I mean? What. An. Idiot. Is he getting though to you?"

"N-n-nooooo," I stutter. He is getting through to me. He's so pretty and charming.

Meda shoves him out and slams the door in his face.

"Meda!" I squeal. "What are you doing? That isn't nice! It's not how a pureblood should behave!"

She laughs, sitting down and throwing her feet on the other seat. "Cissa, Malfoy is a flirt. He thinks he can get every girl he wants with a smile and a wink. He thinks I'm in love with him because I don't go along with it. Cissa. You cannot, whatever you do, let Malfoy flirt with you."

"Meda! Take your feet down! And Father approves of the Malfoy family!"

She looks at her shoes. "Cissa, a Malfoy isn't worth enough to lick the mud from our shoes. Besides, Father only approves of them once they give him enough gold. Malfoys are a new pure blood family. Well, in society, I mean. They are the ones that when the tide has turned in their favor eagerly embrace the cause but when not, the throw it down and deny and association to it. They are two-faced cowards who prove innocence with gold and daughters."

"Meda! What do you mean by and daughters?"

She shakes her head. "They try to marry high and pretty."

I'm confused. "Don't we?"

"No, we lower ourselves to marriage. Blacks are the highest, the best of the best. When we marry, we girls demean ourselves. For all other pureblood families, they want to marry high, into us. We Black girls have one purpose and one purpose only-to bear sons to continue that lesser line of purebloods."

I frown. "That sounds like something Bella would say."

Meda laughs. "It is! She was saying it to me all last year! Like I would marry Malfoy."

The door opens and Bella steps in. She looks flustered. "Andry! What are you doing here?"

Meda winks. "The same thing you are."

"Andry. Why is Lucius Malfoy unconscious outside this door?"

Meda looks at her hands which are now in fists. "He flirted with me, then Cissa, then basiclly said Malfoys are better then Blacks. He deserved it."

Bella snorts with laughter. Meda frowns. "What?"

"It's-it's nothing," Bella squeezes out from her laughs. "But aren't I supposed to be the one who misbehaves and you and Cissy the angels? "

We roar with laughter. Well, not me. I giggle behind one hand.

"I have to go," Bella says.

"To the bathroom?" Meda asks.

Bella laughs. "No, Andry, not to the bathroom. To the Prefects' Compartment. I didn't go there yet, and we're half-way to Hogwarts."

"Then where were you?" Meda asks. She looks concerned.

Bella waves her wand lazily. "Fighting some Mudblood. The one that gave our dear Andromeda so much trouble. He was pathetic at fighting. He's hurt, but his little Mudblood friends should help him. If not, he'll go to the nurse."

Maybe I imagine it, but Meda looks pale and scared for a second. Then she's Meda again.

Bella apparently noticed it too. "Andry? What's the matter? Did I say anything? Wrong, I mean?"

Meda shakes her head, too quick and hard. "No. But...er...What if someone finds our it was you? You could get in trouble! You could lose your Prefect badge and your chance of being Head Girl!"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Please, Andry. What chance do I, Miss Bellatrix Black have of being made Head Girl?" Then she looks at us for a few seconds, and disappears into the train.

Meda jumps up. "I should go too. Be with my friends. They're waiting for me."

But as she leaves, I get a feeling in my stomach that Meda is lying to me. And that disturbs me. Why would Meda have to lie to me?*

As the train trip passes, no one comes in my compartment. No one else. I'm totally, utterly alone. My throat closes up. Why Meda? Why did you have to leave me? When the Trolley Witch comes in, I order certain things with a certain number of so-and-so, then change the order. I need company. Human company. Finally, she gets fed up and leaves me with what I last ordered- twelve Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, six Chocolate Frogs, and eighteen Cockroach Clusters. I hate all of that candy. Not Chocolate Frogs, though. I look out the window, waiting for Hogwarts. This will be boring.

Finally, finally, the train stops. I clamber out, with all the other First Years, though I am hardly ordinary. I am Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, the youngest pureblood female of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, after all. Bellatrix and Andromeda's little sister.

As I step out, I see a boy trying to kiss Meda. She shoves him off and punches him. The boy's figure looks familiar. Light from the train catches his face: it's Malfoy, or I call him in my head Lucius. I don't care he was just trying to kiss Meda, it must of been...something. Yes! When he was talking to her, she accidently flirted with him so he kissed her! A simple misunderstanding. A crowd of First Years step to the boat, following a horrible cry of "Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!"

It must be that oaf Hagrid Bella told me about. I follow him to the boats. A boy steps in front of me. "Is Bellatrix Black your older sister?" He asks. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing special. He must be a Half-Blood. I sneer at him.

"Obviously, Half-Blood. I am Narcissa, though _you_ may call me Miss Black."

The boys with him chortle. I flush in anger. "I," he said "Am Benjy, though you can call me Mr. Fenwick." He imitated me, though it's obvious he is low-born. Listen to his accent! "And, Naccy, look. All the other boats are full. You'll have to sit with me."

"My name isn't Naccy, Fenwick." I finish it off with an insult I heard from Bella and was edited by Meda. "I'd rather mate with the giant squid and a dragon then sit with you."

They laugh. "Look, Black-A giant squid is here now! You can jump over!"

I run into the boat, which by now are leaving the sore, getting the bottom of my robes wet. I shove my hands in water and attempt to paddle fast. But it doesn't work. The three boys jump in the boat. IhatethemIhatethemIhatethem.

As we torture each other, I attempt to keep a civil tongue. It isn't easy. Not at all. Finally, we are at Hogwarts. I can't wait!

I feel someone staring at me. I turn around. The Professor's eyes widen.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"she says.. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The Professor leaves the room and comes back in.

"Hey Black, why are you a baby-killer? Do you like eating Muggles?" Fenwick.

I'm confused. Why would I eat that?"No, I like tapioca pudding. Why would someone eat a Muggle? That's disgusting." The Professor watches. I think.

"Black, do you know your sister's a slut? Yeah, my older brother told me Bellatrix's a -" Fenwick! I am going to kill him!

"Shut up! Shut up!"I pull out my wand. "Petrificus Totalus! And I can give more of that! My older sisters taught me!"

The Professor coughs. It gets our attention.

"Miss Black, we do not tolerate spellwork in the hallways. I assume since Bellatrix and Andromeda taught you spells, they also taught you the rules?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you should assume I will be giving you a detention?" What? Unfair! Cow.

"Professor! I apologize. I just- I just would do anything for my family. Anything. And he insulted Bellatrix. She isn't here to avenge it, so I guess- I guess I thought that I should. I'm sorry. But-well, I don't know the counter-curse. Can you take it off? I mean-will you take it off? I mean you can since obviously you're a teacher so you can take it off, and I -er- that means you have to take it off- I mean you should want to-" Under the Professor's stern glare I quiet, embarrassed by my babbling. .

The Professor walks up to Fenwick. "Rennervate."

Fenwick jumps up, gasping. He pulls out his wand. "Stupe-"

"Detention!" The Professor says.

Fenwick swells with anger.

She leads us into the Hall, most of the class Ooohing and Aaahing. "When I call your name you will put on the Sorting Hat and sit on this stool to be Sorted." The Professor places the Sorting Hat and it's stool down.

"Black, Narcissa!"

I walked calmly up to the stool. The Hat is placed on my head.

_Another Black girl? When is this going to end? You breed like Prewitts. _

With apologies sir, I would like to be Sorted! And I have two younger cousin. And we do not breed like Prewitts! They're blood traitors!

The hat chuckles. _Miss Black, such loyalty! And what a willingness to work! You would do quite well in Hufflepuff!_

What! No! I cannot be in Hufflepuff! No way. No. I cannot be with Muggle-Borns! Bella would kill me! And I'm sly! I'm sneaky! I'm cunning! I'm a perfect Slytherin!

_Are you? I see some qualities, but you are a follower, Narcissa Black. You are not a leader._

I can be! Please sir! Do it, please! My father is very important, you know!

_All right, better be..._

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

I take off the Hat gracefully, and then run to my sisters. Bellatrix shoves a random student off the bench between Andromeda and herself to make room for me. Andromeda apologizes to the boy. I reach the table and we tightly hug, talking quickly, and with French and Latin words mixed in.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs moan at the idea of all three Black sisters at once in Hogwarts. What do they know? They're stupid.

None of us, including Bellatrix the Prefect did not even stop to clap for the new Slytherins. Why should we? We are the Sisters Black and we are together.


	10. Rius's POV of his Sorting

Beta'd by PinkRose14

I walk around the compartments. I can't sit with Rommy and Cissa, I know that. I see an almost empty compartment. Inside it is a boy, snoring lightly. He has to be a Potter. He has the messy black hair. And my family can't kill me for hanging out with him. He might be a Liberal Pureblood, but I think I'm gonna be one, too. Besides, we're cousins! Dorea Black married Charlus Potter and this is their son, so we're first cousins once removed, so they couldn't be too mad, right?

"Can I sit here?"

The boy wakes up. "Huh? Oh. Yes. Yeah. You can."

Gingerly, I sit down. He might recognize me and kick me out. Two more boys come in, on plump and blond-haired. He introduces himself as Peter Pettigrew. Another boy, even shyer and scareder then me walks in.

"Mind, er, if I, er, sit here?" On impulse, because he looks so shy and scared, I smile at him. He walks in and falls on the seat, like he's scared we'll kick him out. "Remus Lupin." He holds out his hand. Potter shakes it. "James Potter." Peter shakes it as well. "Peter Pettigrew." Swallowing hard, I extend my hand. "Sirius Black." The boy, flinches violently. James smiles. Just like that, we're all best friends. We start a punching fight. So far, Remus is the second worst. The worst is me. James is the best. The door opens again and a pretty red-haired girl runs in. She's sobbing. I give up my seat and motion Peter to do the same. So all four of us, James, Remus, Peter and me are squished in one seat and she has a whole one to herself. She is a girl. She presses her face on the window pane, while two people wave at her. That surprises me. I don't know them! She's a Muggle-Born! How cool! I've never seen one! I get up and sit next to her. Remus sits next to me. Now its' Muggle with FireHead , Remus and me on one side and James and Peter on the other.

The door opens again, and a greasy, black-haired boy walks in. Searching my memory of faces, I decide he's Eileen Prince's son-the half-blood. I don't think I've ever seen one of those either. I stare at him. He sits at the window across from Fire Head. She glanced at him and turns back to the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she says.

He looks confused. "Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw the letter to Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She glares at him. "So she's my sister!" Yeah, she's' definitely a Muggle-Born. Cool!

"She's only a-" He catches himself quickly, but she doesn't hear it. "But we're going! This is it! We're going to Hogwarts!" Well, of course. I don't think we're going to Durmstrang Institute or Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or Salem Witches's Academy or Brazilian Wizarding School ? Of course we're going to Hogwarts. I yank out my wand and study it. Willow and dragon hair, strong, hard, twelve and one half inches. I shove it back.

She nods, wiping her eyes and half smiles.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he says. That's the House I'm supposed to be in! I slump.

"Slytherin?" James asks, looking around. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asks me.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." I don't smile at the joke.

James is surprised. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

I grin. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you going, if you get the chance?" I don't expect to-Rommy got into Slytherin and she's more like a Ravenclaw! She's the nicest to me-my favorite cousin.

James hefts and invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave and strong! Like my dad."

Greasy boy makes a small, disparaging noise. James turns on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," says the boy, though his slight sneer says otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"

I say the first thing that pops into my head. "Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?"

James roars with laughter. Fire-Head stands up, flushed, and looks from James to me in disgust. "Come on, Severus let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooh..." James and I imitate her lofty tone. James tries to trip Slimehead and fails.

Somehow, James and I say the same thing at the same time. "See ya, Snivallus!"

We laugh. "Did anyone get their names?" James asks.

"I know his mother's last name and his last name. His mother's Eileen Prince and his father's name is Snape. He's a half-blood."

"I know her name," Remus says.

We glance at him. "What are you a mind reader, now?" I ask.

"No. But her trunk said Lily Evans. And his said Severus Snape."

"Excellent! We know his name! Men, a battle to avenge our honor!" James cries, jokingly. We roar with laughter and discuss Quidditch teams-"What do you mean the Chuddley Cannons are awful? They're my favorite team!"-to which we joke on James of how the Chuddley Cannons are awful, so awful, that the Keeper would only be able to block the goal posts if the Quaffle was the size of a dragon.

The rest of the ride consists of that sort of things. Teasing, joking, making fun of Snivallus. Things like that. When we step out of the train, our sides splitting with laughter, we fall into the boat and keep laughing until we step into Hogwarts.

I feel someone staring at me. I turn around. "How do they Sort us? Rommy- That's Cousin Andromeda- said it was putting a smelly old sock on us and it flashed the color of the House you'd be put in and Bella- Cousin Bellatrix, I mean, said they make you fight a werewolf, and Cissa- Cousin Narcissa said you have to do a spell?"

Remus looks scared about fighting a werewolf. I can't blame him. Werewolves are scary. "They-they don't actually make you do that, do they?" He asks quietly. "I mean, fight a werewolf? What if it bites you? Or-or it gets hurt? Or you get hurt?"

A girl snorts. "Werewolves are Dark Creatures and should be put down and killed, my daddy says, and I agree. I think all Half-Breeds should be put down, or kenneled at the very least until we, the superior race-the Purebloods use them. Dolores Umbridge*, Pureblood."

The Professor coughs delicately. "Miss Umbridge, those who you deem "half-breeds" are good as well. I believe werewolves are people who are transformed painfully and do not need any more trouble then that of which they give themselves for being what they think are "Dark Animals". In fact, I know someone who is a werewolf, and he is delightful to be around when not in the Forbidden Forest. And purebloods are not any better then Muggle-Borns, werewolves, or say, half-giants. We at Hogwarts, like I explained to Miss Bellatrix Black, graduated two years ago do not accept Blood Purists or race discriminations here. You would be wise to keep silent your opinions Miss Umbridge, or change them. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. We are heading into the Great Hall right now to be Sorted , which is by the Sorting Hat , not by a smelly sock, fighting a werewolf, or casting a spell, which I am sure you can talk to your cousins about, Mr .Black."

The implication was obvious. I would be in Slytherin. Everybody knew that. I pale and lower my head. At least Umbridge got talked down to.

"Hey, EVENS!"James shouts to Lily. "Stop hanging with Snivellus and hang with us!"

"Mr. Potter, we do not make fun of other stu-" the Professor scolds. Why does she care about Snivellus?

"You might not, but I do! And Evens should be grateful to hang out with me instead of that old bat!" Good one, James!

"Mr. Potter! Not only have you interrupted a teacher, contradicted them, but you have ostracized other! Detention! My office. After the Sorting. Come in, if you can be trusted." She opens the doors. Cow, but woah. The room looks awesome.

"Woah." The sound is dropped from many mouths looking up at they sky which did look very nice. It was a clear night out, with many sparkling stars, "Look! That's me! And that's Rommy-Andromeda and Bellatrix! Narcissa isn't here because she's named after a flower, not a star, and my little brother Regulas is there," I say, excited to see my family up in the sky. The moon was full with mist spreading across the surface. (Think Tuesday, the 23 of November 2010) It looks so cool.

"This is the Sorting Hat. You will place this on your head and then you will be Sorted into your respective houses. Brave Gryffindor, my own House. Cunning Slytherin, Professor Slughorn's House. Loyal Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout's House. Wise Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick's House. Each serve a noble purpose for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who would be lost without them."

(Yeah, no Song. Sorry.)

"Abbot, Sarah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius!" I walk up, trying not to show my fear. I put on the Hat.

_Hmmm, same qualities of Bellatrix, I see. But...different. I see true loyalty. A trait prized high by the House you are best for. _

My eyes open and my mouth shoots open. I wave my hands frantically. I can't go to Gryffindor! My family would kill me! I wave my hands again, trying to somehow convince the Sorting Hat not to put me in Gryffindor. I had to be in Slytherin! I don't want to but, Andromeda and Narcissa had even saved me a seat at the Slytherin table.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?" The cry echos from three mouths. Most loudly from Andromeda, then me, then Narcissa. The Professor's eyebrows shoot up, and she quickly lowers them,

I fell pale and shaking as I get off the stool, took off the Hat and walk down. .

"There has to be some mistake with the Sorting Hat!" Andromeda cries, unable to not say something anymore. "It must be broken! Even I'm in Slytherin!'Rius- Sirius has more Slytherin qualities then me! She pauses, her chest heaving, apparently just noticing what she said. Her shiny Head Girl badge is not on her robes, apparently she had forgotten to put it on. "Er, I apologize, Gryffindors. I'm sure your house is all right if you look past the recklessness, arrogance and having to be always right!...That does sound like Sirius...But still! Sirius is a Black! Blacks always go to Slytherin!"

Yes! They do! There has to be some mistake! Mother and Father will kill me! I'll never see Regulus again! I need to see my little brother!

The Gryffindors look murderous. They clap loudly and slowly, each clap sounding arrogant and slightly uncertain. I look back and forth at each table from Andromeda who looks very scary like a extremely angry Bellatrix and Narcissa who looks betrayed and to the teachers. I start to walk to the Slytherin table until Narcissa stands up too, her Prefect badge glimmering and small tears in her eyes.

"Meda, put on your Head Girl badge. You forgot it on the train and I picked it up and you weren't paying attention when I tried to give it to you earlier. Sit down. Sirius, go to the Gryffindors. You're a Gryffindor, as much Meda and I don't like it."

Andromeda pins the badge on , flushing crimson at her outburst and her little sister reprimanding her and calling her by her pet name. She tugs her sister's robes down, Narcissa falling with an "Oomph!"

Cautiously, I walk towards to Gryffindor table being scared as Andromeda shoots me the I-Will-Kill-You-Because-You've-Betrayed-The-Most-Noble-And-Ancient-House-Of-Black-And-It-Will-Be-Painful-For-I-Am-A-Black-And-I-Am-Very-Angry-At-You-So-Be-Very-Scared-Of-Me-Because-Right-Now-I-Am-More-Scary-Then-Bellatrix-Druella-Black-Lestrange-Right-Now-So-Be-Very-Scared-Glare. I'm also embarrassed. Now I'll be the school laughingstock. As Lily gets Sorted, I pull over to make space for her, but she recognizes me, folds her arms, turned her back, and sits somewhere else. I clap loudly as Remus gets Sorted into Gryffindor, when Peter gets into Gryffindor, and loudest when James got into Gryffindor. I may be embarrassed, but at least I'll have three best friends. As the Sorting ends, and the Prefect leads us up to the Gryffindor Common Room, I realize I felt hungry. Concentrating on song almost-forgotten conversation that I eavesdropped on in which Bellatrix was telling Rommy on how to sneak into the kitchens I bump into air. Someone has an Invisibility Cloak! Cool! I pull it off. It's James.

"What are you doing?" We hiss at the same time."Trying to find the kitchens." We answer. We laugh, and James pulls the Cloak over me.

"Do you know where it is?" We ask each other. We sigh. Suddenly, I see a yellow-haired teenager. I saw him with Rommy in the Head's compartment. I grab James's finger and point it at the teenager.

"Look! It's the Head Boy! We can follow him to Rommy and she could tell me!" I clap.

"Will she?"

"Yes! I'm her favorite cousin! Now let's follow him!"

We follow him around the castle, up stairs, across hallways, through a secret passageway, until he stops at a seemlily random stone corner. He begins tapping stones somewhat randomly with both his hands and shoes, humming an odd song as he does so. The wall slides open to reveal a blank stretch of a dark black wood. "Amortina." He mutters the password so quietly, James and I almost can't hear him. The wall spreads apart to reveal a cozy-looking room with squashy pillows, a warm, crackling fire, and two low, comfy-looking couches. He steps in. Quickly, under the Invisibility Cloak, James and I dart in. A girl stands up from one of the couches, her face somewhat hidden by shadow that seemed impossible to exist.

She smiles. "Where you going to keep me waiting, Ted?" It's Rommy.

"She's cute," James whispers.

I elbow him. "Shut up! And that's my cousin. Andromeda. She's _seventeen_. She's older and- Involved?"

For Rommy and Ted had began kissing. Who wants to see their cousin kissing? And I heard that the Head Boy along with Rommy was a Muggle-Born- I heard Aunt Druella complaining about it.

"Is Evens cuter or is she?" James ponders out loud, but somehow quietly. I don't think it mattered if we weren't quiet. From the way Rommy and Ted are eating each other's face, a dragon and a hippogriff and a mermaid and a Fwooper could be fighting and they wouldn't notice.

I punch his shoulder. "She's my cousin! That's disgusting. And yes. I think Evens is cuter. Romm-I should start calling her Andromeda someday- has _Bellatrix Lestrange _for an older sister. James and I shuddered at the thought of my scary older cousin. She just married Rodoplin Lestrange.

Ted's head jerks towards us, breaking the snog. "'Dromeda did you hear anything?"

She shrugs. "No. Come on, Ted." She pulls his head towards hers. As they resume, I grab James's arm and tug him out. As the wall slides open for us, James takes off the Cloak and tugs an old bit of parchment out.

"What's that?"

"Map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." Causally, he tosses it into the air. "My dad made it for me. Said it would be really easy to get lost. He was a Head Boy, so he can tell us how to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room from here." He catches it and spreads it out on the floor, kneeling down. "_Sit_! I hear Filch." He puts the Cloak back on. As he said, Filch comes out of nowhere.

"Students out of bed! Go back to bed! Nasty students out of bed!" He peers back and forth.

The Head Boy and Girl's door swung open. Out steps Andromeda, adjusting her robes and patting her hair down.

"Filch, what is this?" She steps into the role of model pureblood, as easily as putting on a slipper.

His eyes light up. "Miss Black! What where you doing?"

She rolls her eyes. "_Trying_ to sleep. Did you have to wake me? Can't you see it's lights-out?" She arched an eyebrow. "Or do you wish for me to tell my parents of how you suspect me of doing all that is wrong in this school? Are you-" She sniffs. "Secure in your position of cleaning this magical school for students wishing to learn magic?"

Is that blackmail? Is she saying Filch was a Squib? So many questions! Filch walks away, grumbling. I turn to James. "What if...What if we make a map? And we spell it so we can see where people are? And we call it something...like the Map of Hogwarts?"

James rolls his eyes. "That would be stupid- Wait. What about...the Mischievous Map? Or the Mischief-Making Map? Or the magical Map?"

" I think the Marauding Map sounds nice." A voice behind us says. We jump. It's Remus.

"How did you get here?" James and I ask together.

"I followed you, Sirius. You aren't very stealthy. But when you and James disappeared, I hid in that corner. And then you came back. Is that girl your cousin? I thought so at the Sorting, but-" He shrugs.

"Yeah. Andromeda's my cousin. Are you going to make a quip about how pretty she is?"

"No! No!" He looked aghast. "She's pretty, but I like...I like... I like...I like someone from my neighborhood!"

"Really? What does she look like?" I ask.

Remus blushes. "She has er, brown hair and ...gray eyes...and is short...and pale...and clumsy!"**

We laugh at his pauses. It's obvious he's making it up. As we sneak back to the Common Room, we see Peter trying to guess the password to get in.

"Is it...Dragon head? Mermaid scale?"

"No. No. I'm afraid I can't let you in here now. No password, no entry."

As we pass him, Remus mutters, "Oddsbodokins or Flibbertigibbet."

Peter lights up. "Oddsbododins or Flibbertigribbet."

"No password, no entry."

"Oddsbododins!"

"No password , no entry."

"Flibbertigribbet!"

"No password, no entry."

Remus pulls off the Cloak. "Flibbertigibbet."

"Correct password."

We follow Peter into the Common Room and jump into our beds.

The next day...

"Professor McGonagall? Can we borrow Sirius Black, our cousin for a little? I swear I will not hurt him... Professor Slughorn said I could...But I need your approval, Sirius being in your House...And in your lesson...and I can give him my notes from my First Year so he could catch up..."

Please no, please no, please no... Don't believe Andromeda. Save me Professor McGonagall!

"Yes, Miss Black. Just the once. "

Noooooo!

"Sirius. Why the bloody hell are you in Gryffindor? Walbunga and Orion would forgive you for being in Ravenclaw. But _Gryffindor_? Really. Are you a Black? I'm ashamed of you!" Andromeda scolds me.

"What's that, Rommy? I'm disgracing the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? Cissy, can you please go somewhere? This needs to be private." Practicing a puppy-face look, I aim it at Narcissa. I'm very good at them. I have to be. I have three older cousins who are all girls, and a baby brother.

Narcissa sighs. "Fine. But I'll be eavesdropping like a good Slytherin." Narcissa leaves the room.

"What's that, Rommy? I'm disgracing the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? I saw you today. Saw you snogging that Muggle-Born. He's the Head Boy, right? And what's that necklace you have on? You didn't have it in 12 Grimmauld Place. Or if you did you hid it. And I'm disgracing the family by being in Gryffindor, what would they think of a pureblood girl snogging an in love-" I pull out the necklace in question out from under Rommy's shirt which is revealed by her robes being loosely open, while Rommy isn't expecting it. On it is an engagement ring. I pause, shocked at what I'm was seeing. Rommy? Engaged to a Muggle-Born? How? How long?

Andromeda looks angrier then Bellatrix Black or Lestrange at her angriest. Her face is dead white, her nostrils are flaring, her hair is rising up, sparks are rising from her body and scorching the stones. Fire is falling out her wand. Her grey ice eyes, that are usually kind have flames in them and are black. "You. Have. No idea. What. Or. Who. You. Are. Dealing.. With. Tell. Anyone. And. I. Will. Kill. You. Your little Gryffindor buddies will not be able to save you. Neither would Bellatrix...though why she would I have no idea."

"Rommy! Meda! Andry! Meddie! Eda! Andromeda! Wait! I don't want to tell! Muggles aren't all that bad! I have two friends-and they're half-bloods! Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin!" Andromeda is scaring me so badly! I think she's so mad she would Avada Kedavra me!

"Pettigrew! Lupin!" She shrieks. " That fat mousy boy and the one who looks half-dead! What fine examples! That shows why it shouldn't happen!"

"But why is it bad? Isla Black did it." Besides, it isn't nice to insult people.

"And she was disowned! How naive are you! Merlin! Muggles are filthy animals who burn babies! They are...they are animals!"

"And you love one." I can't help saying it, it rises up on my tongue so easily.

"No! I-I yes. I do. I love him and he's a Mudblood. I don't know what to do and I can't marry him until I'm nineteen because I can't leave Cissa alone in Hogwarts! I can't! I love Bella and Cissa and Mother and Father and you and Regulas though I barely see him! I love Uncles Orion and Alphred and Aunt Walbunga and I can't choose between Ted and you! I-I-I don't know what to do and everything is falling apart! And I know's he's the love of my life, I've loved him since he pushed me into the Lake and we had to hold on to each other not to drown and, I don't know what to do! And I'm so confused about what to do and I shouldn't be Head Girl! I'm the disgrace, Rius, not you and I can't be away from Bella-this year is hell and last year was hell and I don't know what to do! And you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin...and...and...oh Rius, I...I ... I'm in love with a Mudblood and no one can know!"

I feel very mature for eleven. My favorite cousin is telling me the biggest secret of her life! Wait. He pushed her in the Lake? Why didn't she tell me? And why did he push her in the Lake?

"Rommy, keep it a secret! You are in a snake house right? Cunning an sly and sneaky? You can do that! And James -Potter-that is- says the password "Amortina" is too obvious for the Head People rooms. Also, you'll find slime in your bed tonight, so sleep on the couch. Bye Rommy!" I scamper out, before she realizes what I'm saying.

I bump into Narcissa, who raises an eyebrow. Oh Merlin. Did she hear?

"How was it?"

Immediately, I know she didn't hear it, somehow. Thank Merlin. I know what I have to do. I take one look at her, fake a girly squeal, and run back into Transfiguration. As I sit down, james punches me.

"What happened?"

I want to tell him, but I promised Rommy. But he saw Rommy snogging him! I decide to tell him.

"Rommy yelled at me for being put into Gryffindor. And the Muggle-Born we saw her snogging? They're engaged! And we can't tell anyone! Maybe we can tell Remus because he was there, but we can't tell anyone else-"

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Kindly curb your enthusiasm to tell what happened out there! Or if you cannot wait to tell, then tell it to the class, what made you so excited, you had to interrupt my class!"

I can't help it. "Sorry, Professor. But this was important! Besides, Rommy will help me with turning a matchstick into a needle.

*Yeah, I put in DU. I know she's probably older, but I couldn't resist.

** Couldn't help it. That description is how Tonks looks like. And acts. She is a made-up girlfriend, because Remus feels too shy to say that either Andromeda Black or Lily Evans is cute. That was the first description he could think of.


	11. Reggie's POV of his Sorting

I step onto the train. Should I follow Sirius? Should I follow Narcissa? Which one is right? Sirius is my brother and closer to my age, but he's a Gryffindor. Narcissa is my favorite cousin, but she's a Seventh Year Slytherin. In the end, I just run into an empty compartment, holding Astrum, my new cat. Everyone else has owls, but owl eyes scare me. Like they know all your secrets and things you don't know. Cats are like that too, but their affection isn't biting you on the finger. And there was no way I was going to get a toad or a rat. In her cage, I hear Astrum purring. She's near a pureblood. Not just any pureblood either, me. I'm very good with animals.

After a while, a head poked into my car. "Can I sit here?"

I look at him. He's vaguely average- brown hair, brown eyes, light skin. "Only a pureblood can sit here. No Mugg-Mudbloods can come in. No half-bloods either. For their own safety."

The boy's eyes harden. "My family doesn't like people like you. And my grandmother is a Last Generation half-blood. My father's a pureblood. I'm a New Pureblood. Is that good enough for you?"

I shake my head. I can't make enemies. "I hope so. My cat doesn't like anyone who isn't a pureblood. She's vicious. She attacks. What's your surname? Age?"

"Brown. I'm at Third Year. I can tell you're a First Year. What's your surname?"

I hesitate. "Black. My cat's name is Astrum."

He looks at me. "Like Sirius and Narcissa?"

"Yes. My older brother and my cousin." I keep my words icy, like Narcissa. Icy, but polite. Brown sits down across from me. He looks nervously at me, but when I don't protest, he relaxes.

"I'm Tyrian Brown. What's your first name?"

"Regulus." I cut my name off sharply. I'm not interested in talking.

"Like in Leo? The main star in the Leo constellation?"

"Yes." Why can't he understand? I don't want to talk! Luckily, we are starting to move. Fast. We left King's Cross already.

"Cool! I'm only a shade of purple. My name basically means 'Purple Brown'. Have you ever seen that color? It's disgusting! What House do you want to be in?" He's cheerful. Why is he so cheerful?

"Slytherin."

"Oh. I'm in Hufflepuff, with the hardworking, and the kind." Pathetic.

"Good for you." He looks thrilled that he got me to speak more then one word.

"May I see Astrum? I just want to see if I'm good enough to get the approval for a cat." He looks curious.

You aren't, I think. I shrug and open Astrum's carrier. She stands and stretchers, he black fur puffing up. Her eyes, so much like mine, land on Tyrian Brown. They light up. I know what's going to happen. "Tyrian! Watch-" My warning is cut off as Astrum pounces. She hisses loudly, and lands on his face.

She begins scratching. "Regulus! Get her off!" He screams. She's attacking him, her claws unsheathed. What would Sirius do? He would laugh, then help. Eda would help him right away, and Heal him. Cissa would try to ignore him, then take Astrum off. She would then insult him. Bella would sneer and not do anything. I lunge across the compartment, and try to tug Astrum off. As I pull on her, he starts screaming. I think I'm ripping part of his face off. I think of my brother and grow braver. I tug harder. And Astrum is pulled off. As soon as she's off his face, she relaxes. I shove her back in and look at Tyrian Brown.

He looks pathetic and miserable. Blood is dripping from cuts, and I think some of Astrum's claws are imbedded in them. "I'm sorry, Br-Tyrian. I warned you, I think. She can be evil."

He looks with fear at the caged Astrum. "She is. Look what happened to me! Do you know how to Heal?"

I shake my head sadly. "Sorry. No. That's my cousin Eda. She graduated a year or two ago. But I can help with the claws." I reach across again, and stop, with my hand a few inches away. "Stay still. This will hurt." I touch a nail, and yank it out, as Tyrian winces and bites in a moan. "Sorry, sorry!" I take out the next three fast as I can. "I got them all. I think. Get an adult to look at it."

Tyrian pulls out a mirror. "You did your best. I didn't listen." He looks at himself. "How do I look? Do you think the ladies will like it?"

I can't help it. I laugh. A totally natural laugh. He reminds me of Sirius, somehow. I answer him as I would my brother. "No. But it didn't make it look much worse. You looked bad to begin with."

He laughs. "Nice one, Regulus! Just tell me- when did you find out your cat was evil?"

"My older cousin Bella picked her out. She's docile and sweet around purebloods. But one of Sirius's friends came over. I think his name was Lupin. Astrum attacked him. That's how I know."

"Bella...Bellatrix Lestrange?" He looks scared.

"Yes, but she's not evil like Astrum." I try to re-assure him. I don't know why.

He looks like he's about to say something, then closes his mouth. He opens it again. "Do you see the Trolley witch? I think it's time for her to come." I blink at the sudden change in subject.

"I don't see her. But I was told that she was a half-blood." I shiver. Mother, Father, and the rest of my family hate half-bloods. They're part Muggle! Part filth! Well, Sirius doesn't mind them. I'm not sure about Andromeda.

"Something wrong with half-bloods?" Tyrian's voice is cold and defensive.

I

blink frantically. I've been told that half-bloods are wrong, but others are told that half-bloods are normal, not freaks. Is my view right? I think it is. But he his mother is one. I choose a diplomatic answer. "Look what Astrum did to you. If the Trolley witch is a half-blood..." I trail off. Eda and maybe Cissa would be proud of me.

Tyrian relaxes, oh-so-slightly. His eyes flick up to meet mine. "I can't imagine. Just don't let that beast out, and we'll be ok. We'll even get sweets. You got any money?"

I smirk. "A Black never travels without money. It's a family motto. I think I'll have enough to pay for it."

Tyrian tilts his head, and shrugs. "Must be nice to be very rich. And to have a lot of mottos. Do you have a real one? I mean, in another language?"

"Yes. _Tourjus Por_. It's French. It means 'Always Pure'. Like my family. No one is related to a Mug-Mudblood is in my family. Unless a daughter marries a family with a secret Muggle. Everyone who marries a Blood Traitor, a Mug-Mudblood, or is a Squib is disinherited. We keep our bloodlines pure that way." I remember the Browns are not wealthy, but not Weasley poor.

Tyrian shakes his head in disgust. "But being born a Squib is not their fault. It's genetics, the parents. Too little of a shallow gene pool, or too much inbreeding."

"But they don't have magic! They're inferior!" For someone older, he can be stupid. I try to change the subject. "What's your wand?"

He shoots me a look of disdain. Then, in a pleasant tone, he replies. "Fifteen and three-quarter inches, cherry, phoenix feather."

"Teak, fifteen inches, dragon heartstring."I take it out and admire it. "Very expensive-looking, no?"

He shoots me a look of disgust. Just as he opens his mouth, the Trolley witch comes in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"I'll take six Chocolate Frogs, and three Pumpkin Pastries." I hand the money to Tyrian, who gives it to the witch. She gives him the sweets, and I take them. I'm not touching a half-blood. No way. That's why I did what I did.

As the door begins to close, a large meaty hand holds it open. A boy with a plump body, and a Troll-like face steps in.

"Black, is it? The Blood Traitor's brother? I'm Crabbe. Brutus Hastings Crabbe. Call me Hastings, or Crabbe. Is that a Mudblood you're sitting with, Black? Looks like there'll be another blood traitor soon."

I stand up. "Sirius is not a Blood Traitor! He's just in Gryffindor. And I'm not a Blood Traitor. He's a pureblood!"

Tyrian looks nervous. "I'm Tyrian Brown. Pureblood. Second Year. I'm not like you, but I'm pureblood." He looks pained while saying that.

"Just in Gryffindor, Black? That's Blood Traitor, and Mudblood territory. And, Brown. I've heard of you. You're a New Pureblood. Your grandmother's a half-blood. You're a Blood Traitor, and your great-great-grandparent was a Mudblood. Leave him, Black, or you'll be a Blood Traitor- not just a Blood-Traitor, but in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. And you'll be disinherited, and unless Mummy Walburga or Auntie Druella or Uncle Alphard get a boy, there will be no more Blacks. Let's see...Two Blood Traitors, a pureblood who doesn't marry, an aunt who can't have any more purebloods, and a Mummy who can't have anything but Blood Traitors. Looks like the Blacks will die out."

"Don't you disrespect my family, Crabbe!" I run at him , but I see Narcissa. I smirk. "Cousin Narcissa! Cousin Narcissa! Crabbe said me and Sirius are Blood Traitors and Mother and Aunt and Uncle Alphard can't have any kids! Well, my mother can't have anything but Blood-Traitors, and-"

"How dare you," I hear Narcissa hiss. "How dare you, besmirching the house of Black, the oldest pureblood family in Europe. How dare you insult my family." She shoos him away, and turns to me. "Now, Regulus. You are the best Black Brother. Sirius is in Gryffindor-he'll probably end up with a half-blood or blood traitor baby. He'll be disinherited. There are few pureblood witches of acceptable loyalties. The McDougal girls, that Patil girl, the Vane girl, though her family is suspiciously quiet about their support, and the strange Macmillan. A Bones might be there, but I think she's in Hufflepuff. It is up to you, Regulus, to marry an acceptable pureblood. You can't hang around Muggle-Borns, or Blood Traitors. If somehow, you must marry a half-blood, make sure it's a Last Generation half-blood, with a high place and money. She would be bearing the Black Heirs, after all. Starting now." She turns to lead me out, but then her gaze lands on Tyrian.

"Who are you?"

Tyrian swallows hard. "T-Tyrian Brown, M-Miss Black. P-Pureblood."

She looks at him up and down, her eyes lingering on Astrum's attack. "Hufflepuff. Third Year. New Pureblood. Your grandmother was a half-blood. Tell a Seventh Year who knows Theodore Tonks to stay away from Andromeda Black. Say the message is from Narcissa Black. Regulus, you can talk with him until the boats. Then, if you are in Slytherin, which you better be, you cannot talk to him again. The Browns aren't important." She walks away.

"Who's Theodore Tonks?" I ask. I don't know the name. So he must be half-blood or a Mug-Mudblood.

Tyrian shrugs. "He was a Head with your cousin in my First Year. Two years ago. Head Boy and Head Girl. They were friendly, besides the fact that she was in Slytherin, and a pureblood, and a Black, and that he was a Muggle-Born Hufflepuff. I think she's just friends with him. I don't think your cousin likes that."

"Well, of course she doesn't," I sneer. "He's a Muggle-Born. She's a Black."

Tyrian looks at me pityingly. "I feel sorry for you Regulus. You can't open your eyes, you're brainwashed, you have your whole life planned out for you. Marry a rich pureblood girl with the same views, have a kid. You can't make your own friends. Everything is decided for you. Goodbye, Regulus. I won't want to drag you down." He takes his trunks and leaves.

I sit still, hearing Tyrian Brown's words echo around. _I feel sorry for you Regulus... You can't open your eyes, you're brainwashed, you have your whole life planned out for you. Marry a rich pureblood girl with the same views, have a kid. You can't make your own friends. Everything is decided for you. _Well, what does he know? Nothing! He's a fake pureblood! A spy, from Mudbloods! I kick the seat, and sit down, feeling better. As I look out the window, I notice that I can see an outline of a castle, with a large body of water.

"Hogwarts," I whisper. "This is it. This is where I prove I'm worthy of the Black name, and make my family proud."

As all the students step off the train, I look around, wishing I knew some spells. No one taught me ones. Not even cleaning spells, or dueling, not anything. I'm going here with at least as mich knowledge as a half-blood, or worse, a muggle-born. As much as a Squib. As all First Years are called over by Hagrid, the oafish gamekeeper, I sit down in the boat, only to realize Crabbe is in it. I try to get up, but the boats begin moving. As I stare at the train, I think I see Sirius waving, and Tyrian with his luggage. I decide I'm imagining it, and turn towards Hogwarts.

Crabbe looks at me. "I don't think 'Cousin Narcissa' is here to save you now, Black. You better hide." As he raises his fist, I grab it and use it to twist his arm. But he's so fat, I end up twisting his robes. I try to punch him, but it bounces off. My family wouldn't approve of Muggle fighting, but it's the best I can do. As we enter the castle, Crabbe punches me on the shoulder. I feel a bone crack a little. He fractured my bone! I'll kill him!

I see a Professor with black hair in a tight bun. Must be McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor. I immediately stop trying to hurt Crabbe. I heard she's very strict. Crabbe punches me where he punched me earlier, but lighter. I wince. I think the Professor saw, because her eyes land on me and widen sightly. She looks like she's lost in thought, but then collects herself.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am Head of Gryffindor, one of the noble four Houses of Hogwarts. There is also Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each has glorious pasts-Yes, Crabbe, even Hufflepuff."

Crabbe had snickered at the idea of Hufflepuff being a noble House with a glorious past. I can't really blame him. But how did she know his name?

"Anyway, I am about to take you into the Great Hall, fashioned by Helga Hufflepuff. Then you will put on the Sorting Hat and it will announce to the whole of Hogwarts which House you will be Sorted into. I suggest you take these few minutes I will be in the Hall to smarten yourselves up. And both Albus Dumbledore and I will know if you have done something which ought not to be done." Her gaze lingers on me and Crabbe.

She leaves the room. As she does, Crabbe whispers to me. "This is for being a Blood Traitor, and embarrassing me in front of Narcissa Black." He punches me in the nose. I feel it break. The impacts puts me on the floor. Why is no one helping? The Professor comes back in, and her eyes widen. I leap up, and punch Crabbe in the eye, a move I learned from Sirius.

She stares at me. I blush. "Pro-Pro-Pro- Professor. Sorry. I-I-I just-Sorry."

"Black, is it?" I know that she knows quite perfectly I am a Black. "Your brother, Sirius is in my House. There are many things about him that remind me of you- although you seem quieter."

I blush again. I mutter what I've always thought. "Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. What's Regulus? The twenty-first brightest star. Who notices Regulus when they see Sirius? No one." I think she hears because she gets a very slight scowl.

"Mr. Black, as much as I hate to do this, another detention will be added to the Blacks before their Sorting. That makes five in a row. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and now you. I do hope you will not prove to be as troublesome as the new Mrs. Lestrange, Miss Black, (Andromeda, of course, not Narcissa,) and Mr. Black, your older brother. Anyway we have dallied enough and we may have missed the Sorting Song, Mr. Black, so do not be disappointed if we did. "

She leads us into the room, and we notice the Hat ends the Song with

"_And that was the beginning of Hogwarts."_

People were clapping enthusiastically. I hate her. She blamed it on me, when it was just as much Crabbe's fault, and she compared me to Sirius. She speaks again.

"When I call your name, you will go to the Sorting Hat which sings songs of the Founding of Hogwarts, but since I had dawdled at bringing you in this Hall, we have regrettably missed it. The Hat will be placed on your head and will shout out the name of the House best for you- Sly Slytherin, Gallant Gryffindor, Ready Ravenclaw, and Harmonious Hufflepuff. Each made their own House to carry out their principals when they departed this Earth. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. And now, the Sorting!"

"Black, Regulus!"

I walk up to the stool. I can feel my knees knocking together. What if I'm not in Slytherin?

She places the Hat on my head.

_Ah! Another Black!_

Yes, Sir?

_You would be an excellent fit in Hufflepuff- plenty of_ _loyalty, and willingness to work hard. _

Sir! I can't be in Hufflepuff! My family would kill me! I'll be disowned! I need to be in Slytherin for my family!

_Such loyalty only proves Hufflepuff, but these prejudices you have, and casting off your brother because of what he thinks, better be.. _

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

I takeoff the Hat, beaming at Narcissa one minute then looking guiltily at Sirius the next. Narcissa pushes a Slytherin off the table onto the floor and then apologizes, patting his head condescendingly, while the boy looks outraged , but then shuts up when he remembers Bellatrix. I guess he and Narcissa are both Seventh Years then. He must remember Bella, because Eda is nice. I walk quickly to the Slytherin table, shooting both self-satisfied looks and very guilty looks at Sirius. Take that, Brother, I'm in Slytherin. Sorry, Rius. I let you down. It's very odd. Narcissa seizes me in a tight hug and playfully ruffles my hair. I didn't think she had it in her to be playful. That always was Eda and Bella when I was growing up.

"Cissa, get off me! This is undignified! You're a Black! We don't play like this in public!"

She ignores me, hugging me tighter. Bruising my nose.

"Ow! Cissa! Leggo! I'm not a child! I'm eleven! Look, Crabbe just got Sorted here- go and clap for him! This nose is delicate! Ow! Thanks for fixing it-ow! No, it wasn't Sirius! It was Crabbe! No, it wasn't Sirius for the last time!"

As Narcissa begins to glare at Crabbe, I feel satisfied. Revenge. But I can't think why she thought it was Sirius that gave me the broken nose. As I eat, a chilling thought comes into my head. Sirius wouldn't hurt me- Betray me- Betray the family- Would he?


End file.
